¿Cuestión de sexo?
by FunkyFish
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si a la chica de tus sueños le gustan las chicas tanto o más que a ti? ¿Qué ocurre cuándo empiezas a sentirte atraido por tu "nueva hermana"? ¿Es malo estar tan confundido a esta edad? Nah..Pero sí es jodido. UA. No es yuri, aunque lo parezca xD
1. ¿¡Qué?

**Shaoran POV**

- Me he enamorado de ella.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo, querer tirártela no es enamorarse, Shaoran.

- Ya lo sé, ¿pero no vas a preguntar quién es?

- ¿Quién?

- De Sakura, Eriol, me he enamorado de Sakura.

Ninguna respuesta, ninguna reacción...No era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco sabía si era mejor o peor.

- ¿¿Es que estás loco?? ¿¿A ti no te llega la sangre al cerebro o qué?? ¿¿Es que no había más mujeres?? ¿¿No te das cuenta de que es una locura?? ¿¿No le iras a decir nada, verdad?? ¡¡Es un suicidio..!!

Aja, esto si se parecía más a lo esperado. En parte, era una reacción lógica, pero no acababa de gustarme. Tampoco era tan raro; era una chica preciosa, muy simpática e inteligente..bueno, eso creía yo, porque la verdad es que no solía demostrarlo, era un poco inocente..tonta, según Eriol, pero yo prefería pensar que era aun muy ingenua para su edad, solo eso. A parte, estaba ese pequeño "asunto", pero bueno, nada es imposible.

- ¡Es imposible Shaoran! –O tal vez si. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No había más chicas? ¿O es qué ninguna estaba lo suficientemente fuera de tu alcance como para interesarte a ti, "oh el gran Shaoran Li"? – Odiaba cuando usaba ese apodo. Me lo puso una ex-novia cuando la dejé, la pobre nunca superó el no estar a mi altura, y encima decía que era un engreído. Bueno si, realmente lo soy, pero es que tengo motivos ¿saben? El 75 de la población adolescente femenina de Tomoeda (y algún que otro chavalín también...) sueña conmigo, creo que es un buen motivo para que se me subiera a la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te parece tan descabellado, Eriol? No lo entiendo. – Realmente no lo entendía, aja.

- ¿Por qué? Bueno, te lo voy a explicar. Es sencillo, tan sencillo que incluso tú podrías entenderlo. Verás, tú no le gustas. De hecho, yo tampoco le gusto, ni Yamazaki, ni Yuki. De hecho, no le gusta ningún hombre de este planeta, ni de este ni de ninguno, Shaoran, ¿y sabes por qué? Pues porque no le gustan los hombres Shaoran, ¡Es lesbiana! ¿¿Lo vas pillando?? Por eso es la novia de mi "hermana", porque le gustan las mujeres, y tú no eres una mujer

- Pero podría serlo...

- ¿¿Que dices..??

- A ver Eriol, no tienes nada que reclamarme si aquí el primer desviado mental eres tú. Tú fuiste el que hizo comentarios obscenos e incestuosos sobre tu hermana…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver Shaoran, esa chica no es mi hermana, es una compañera de clase como las demás. La conozco desde hace dos meses, no puede llegar aquí después de mis 18 años de vida creyéndome hijo único y decir "Hola, soy tu hermana Tomoyo, te presento a mi novia.." y esperar que yo actúe como si las conociera de toda la vida. Eso, no tiene sentido, yo no puedo verla como una hermana.

- ¿No puedes? O… ¿No quieres? – Le miré sabiendo que estaba llevando la conversación por dónde yo quería. Seré un engreído y un egocéntrico, pero hay ocasiones en las que incluso me llego a cansar de hablar de mí. Especialmente si los argumentos me los gritan a la cara.

- Yo… ¡No me cambies de tema! – Al parecer esta vez iba a tener que cansarme…- Olvídate de ella, le gustan las chicas.

- Eso es porque aun no ha conocido al hombre adecuado

- Eso es lo que querrá pensar su abuela, Shaoran. Pero tú, sabes la verdad, otra cosa es que no la quieras ver..

- ¿Igual que tú con el hecho de que Tomoyo es tu hermana? – Punto para mi.

- Tomoyo no es mi hermana. Que compartamos material genético no la convierte en la "adorable hermanita pequeña que nunca tuve".

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que por ese detallito los hijos podrían saliros mal de fábrica…

- Oh Dios…no digas más tonterías Shaoran – Eriol se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino hacia su casa. Mañana era sábado y volveríamos a vernos en el partido de baloncesto. Supongo que actuará como si esta conversación no hubiese tenido lugar nunca, y supongo que yo tendré que hacer lo mismo para que no se enfade conmigo.

La verdad es que, en parte, entiendo todo lo que dice. Claro que parece un poco descabellado, pero yo no lo veo del todo así. Siempre pasa lo mismo, conoces a una chica y resulta que es lesbiana, pero después te cuenta que salió con varios chicos antes de "darse cuenta", si salió con ellos fue por algo ¿no? No sé, esa es la única y triste esperanza que albergo desde que escuché a Sakura contar que su primer beso fue con un niño que vivía en su calle y no se qué ñoñerías más…Creo que es la primera vez que alguien llama tanto mi atención, probablemente sea por lo que ha dicho Eriol, porque está fuera de mi alcance. Seguramente, si llego a conseguirlo, me aburra de ella al poco tiempo. Pero es que cuando se me mete una cosa en la cabeza…

**············································································································································································································**

**Tomoyo POV**

Cuando salimos del centro comercial abracé a Sakura y le di un beso. Instantáneamente la gente empezó a mirarnos como si acabará de apuñalarla. Las señoras mayores santiguándose y rezando por nuestras almas y los chicos de nuestra edad fantaseando por puro morbo. Seh, ese era el día a día. La verdad es que no me importaba, incluso me hacía gracia, pero a veces llegaba a cansar. Recuerdo una vez, en el metro, que después de una escena parecida, se nos acercó un señor mayor y nos ofreció unas tarjetas de un psicólogo, alegando que era muy bueno, que él había "curado" a su hijo. Incluso nos enseñó fotos de este; lo reconocimos al instante:

_¿Le conocen? – Preguntó asombrado el padre_

_Si…bueno…de…de...del barrio…si…_

Del barrio, claro. Misterio. Ese era el nombre que su hijo usaba en su espectáculo de Drag-queen. Muy profesional, todo hay que decirlo. Pero eso su padre nunca lo sabría. Rechazamos las tarjetas con una mezcla de ofensión, risa y pena (por su hijo, claro). Pena por él, aunque nunca supe lo que se sentía, por suerte, pues yo nunca tuve problemas con mis padres de ese tipo. Mi padre era bastante mayor, teniendo en cuenta que vivió la mayor parte de su juventud en Estados Unidos y que vivió todo el movimiento hippie de la época, su mente estaba bastante abierta. Cuando se lo dije, ni se inmutó…

_Papa… tengo algo que decirte_

_Aja – Su mirada indiferente ante todo, ante cualquier circunstancia. Siempre había envidiado esos nervios de acero que tenía._

_Me he dado cuenta de que… bueno, me gustan las chicas, vamos que soy… - Me temblaban las manos, sin motivos._

_Mm… ¿Y?_

_No se, ¿no vas a decirme nada? – Le miraba perpleja, tiempo después me di cuenta de que, en ese momento, parecía que no lo conocía. Me decía a mi misma que había sido tonta por ponerme tan nerviosa sabiendo como era mi padre. _

_Tommy, hija mía. Sinceramente, mientras seas feliz, y te esfuerces en ello, me da exactamente igual con quien te acuestes. Eso si, dos consejos: el primero es que nunca te fíes de la gente que te quiera dar drogas gratis…y el segundo, bueno, el segundo era que no te quedaras embarazada sin saber de quién…pero bueno, no creo que vayas a tener ese problema – Con esas palabras empezó a reírse y siguió regando sus plantas de marihuana. Si, se que es un padre un poco raro, pero lo quiero, y él a mi. Y eso es lo más importante._

Hablando de mi padre, ahora recuerdo cuando le dije que quería conocer a mi madre. Si, lo "normal" es el niño o niña que nunca ha conocido a su padre porque este se marchó antes de nacer o cosas así. Pero mi historia familiar, como no, debía ser peculiar. Resulta que mis padres se conocieron en Estados Unidos, en una comuna hippie a mediados de los setenta. Mi madre había ido hasta allí para tomarse un año sabático después de estudiar su carrera. Conoció a mi padre, "se enamoraron" y ¡puff! consumaron su amor. Dos meses después ella regresó a Japón. Para cuando descubrió que iba a tener un hijo, cayó en la cuenta entonces (¡y solo entonces! Pobre mujer lenta…) que debería buscar al padre. Se puso en marcha y para su suerte, mi padre también había regresado a Japón. Mantuvieron el contacto hasta que yo nací, acordando que me quedaría con mi padre puesto que ella iba a ampliar sus estudios de no se qué y que no podía cuidarme. Mi padre lo entendió porque veía absurdo que mantuvieran una relación sin futuro solo por tener un hijo en común. Realmente nunca habían estado enamorados y mi padre me lo dejaba claro en cada uno de sus relatos. Siempre hablaba de ella como de cualquier otra de las chicas a las que conoció. Hasta que llegó el día, el extraño día, en que de repente, sentí curiosidad por conocerla. Y se lo conté a mi padre; estuvo de acuerdo, incluso me dijo que le asombraba no haberlo dicho antes, pues era lógico sentir curiosidad. Tampoco tenía motivos para no querer conocerla, pues nunca le hizo daño a mi padre, nunca se quisieron, recuerdo haberlo dicho ya, así que me puse en marcha y comencé la búsqueda.

Sonomi. Esa era mi única pista. Mi punto de partida. Y durante unos días también pensé que seria el punto final. Hasta que mi padre recordó otra cosa. Daidouji, ese era su apellido. _"Lo recuerdo porque me pareció gracioso" _No sé qué podría tener de gracioso el apellido Daidouji, pero no me importaba. Al final la encontré, después de comprobarlo, resultaba que no había tantas Sonomi Daidouji como yo creía, teniendo en cuenta la edad y algunos datos más facilitados por amigos de la juventud con mejor memoria que la de mi padre. Ahí estaba, Sonomi Daidouji, 45 años, doctorada en ciencias empresariales y pedagogía, dueña de una fábrica de juguetes, divorciada y con un hijo. Un hijo mayor que yo. Así que por lo visto había cosas que no había contado a mi padre. Bueno, que mas daba.

Iría a verla.

**·················································································································································································································**

**Sakura POV**

Cuando llegué a casa estaba rendida. Saludé a mi padre y subí a mi habitación. Ni me molesté en preguntar por Touya, porque la verdad es que no me importaba. No tenía ánimos para nada, parecía como si me hubieran colgado un trozo de kriptonita verde del cuello… Pero por muy cansada que estuviese, mi vicio pudo conmigo y encendí el ordenador:

**Bandeja de entrada (3)**

El primer correo era de un primo de Hokkaido, Horo-Horo, al que no veía desde Navidades. (N/A: Si!! Lo siento, pero soy friki de Shaman King!! xD)

El segundo de Rika Sasaki, una compañera de clase que me tira los tejos descaradamente desde que sabe que también me gustan las chicas. Todos creían que ella estaba enamorada del profesor, pero resulta que no eran más que chismes.

Y el tercero, sorpresivamente era de…Shaoran Li! El ser más insoportable del instituto. Va por los pasillos como si fuera el dueño del lugar, mira a todos por encima del hombro y lleva escrito en la frente "envídiame porque mi vida es maravillosa". Para colmo cuando pasa por delante todas las chicas babean como perros de Pavlov. Si, reconozco haber estado loquita por él en 2º de secundaria, y que aún a día de hoy admito que podría servir muy bien para pasar una noche agradable, pero nada más. Nada de esos sueños de la chica que se sienta delante mía en clase, que una vez dibujó en la mesa una escena de Li pidiéndole matrimonio. Están todas ciegas. Abrí el correo para ver que estupidez me quedaba por ver…la ultima vez que recibí un correo suyo era uno que envió a todas las chicas del instituto invitándolas a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Solo había una condición: Solo se permitiría la entrada a chicas con camiseta blanca y que dejaran el sujetador en la entrada. Lo triste es que hubo chicas haciendo cola desde las 9 de la mañana.

Lo que vi en el correo sinceramente me sorprendió. Era una invitación para Tomoyo y para mi a una barbacoa a en su casa. También estarían Eriol y sus hermanas y un par de amigos más. Lo que me sorprendió no fue la invitación en si. Si no la educada forma de redactarla, sin condiciones obscenas ni nada de eso. Decidí que se lo comentaría a Tomoyo y entonces decidiríamos. Estaría bien asistir a una "velada" en la casa de los Li.

**··················································································································································································································**

**Eriol POV**

Esa imagen. Esa condenada imagen. Esa condenada y maldita imagen era lo último que esperaba cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Allí estaba ella. Mi "hermanita". Encima de mi cama, a cuatro patas, como vulgarmente se dice y encorvando la espalda una y otra vez mientras se miraba al espejo. No llevaba más que su ropa interior y mi camiseta de Metálica a la que semanas antes había despojado de su cuello para quedársela como "vestido para estar por casa". _"Considéralo como mi regalo de cumpleaños, no me regalaste nada hermanito"_ Normal, no nos conocíamos. En el momento en que vi como le quedaba, me dio exactamente igual que hubiera decapitado a James Hetfield y pensé que lo decía como regalo de ella para mis ojos, aunque con la mente en frío caí en lo que quería decir realmente.

- ¿Crees que esta postura es sexy? – Me preguntó mientras mi sangre iba acumulándose donde no debía. Al menos no en este momento.

- ¿A-a qué-e viene e-esto? – Ahí se acabó todo mi aplomo. Si volvía a ver esa camiseta subir una vez más por encima de sus muslos moriría.

- Oh…no me malinterpretes, solo era una pregunta tonta. – Sonrió – Estoy haciendo unos ejercicios de rehabilitación que me recomendó el fisioterapeuta, tengo desviación de columna.

Juro que intenté permanecer atento a lo que me contaba. En serio, juro que intenté parecer interesado y que mi vista no bajara de su mentón, pero era físicamente imposible. Mis ojos iban de su muy pronunciado escote a sus muy desnudas piernas. Hasta que, me figuro, se dio cuenta.

- Oye Eriol… ¿qué te pasa?

- A mi nada – Hable demasiado rápido.

Vi como sus ojos bajaban hasta un poco más abajo de mi ombligo mientras yo suplicaba por que hubiera sido educada toda su vida en un colegio de monjas y no supiera lo que significaba ese bulto en mi pantalón. Sus ojos volvieron a subir después de hacer una mueca con los labios que no supe interpretar, entonces adoptó una cara obviamente falsa de ofendida y me soltó:

- ¡Por favor, Eriol! Que somos hermanos…

Con eso se marchó de la habitación riendo. Riéndose de mí, para ser más exactos. Mi cuerpo me había dado una puñalada trapera, y estaba seguro de que me iba a pasar factura.

N/A: Hola!!

**Bueno, es el primer fic que publico y la verdad es que...no lo veo, lo que pasa que siempre me pasa lo mismo, escribo las cosas y después no me gustan, pero por esta vez, decidí darle una oportunidad a mi "creatividad". Este primer capítulo es como una introducción, una presentación de la idea, si veo que funciona pues seguiré, y si no, pues se borra y aquí no ha pasado nada xD**

**Bueno, pues si a alguien le ha gustado lo poco que ha leído, cosa que dudo, que me lo haga saber, por favor, para seguirlo o no...Como ven, soy una persona con muuucha autoestima xD**


	2. La habitación roja

**Cáp. II**

**Shaoran POV**

Por la mañana desperté solo, pensando que me había quedado dormido, debían ser las dos de la tarde y me había perdido el partido. Cuando me fijé en el reloj me sorprendí al ver que eran tan solo las 9 de la mañana y aun no había sonado el despertador. Me levanté dispuesto a darme una buena ducha. Cuando salí del baño me dirigí hacia la cocina con la intención de desayunar algo, no podía jugar con el estomago vacío, a pesar de que me encontraba bastante fatigado. Últimamente solía encontrarme mal por las mañanas, de no ser porque es imposible, habría empezado a pensar que estaba embarazado…

- Buenos días, cariño mío

Esto no estaba pasando. Eriol no estaba en mi cocina desayunando un par de tostadas y con mi albornoz puesto. No tenía sentido.

- ¿¿Qué haces tú aquí??

- Verás Shaoran, anoche decidí que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Me vendré a vivir contigo, además, te hace falta compañía, eres muy joven para vivir solo.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Tú? ¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo? No, ni de coña. – Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a aceptar eso. Mi vida era maravillosa viviendo solo, no necesitaba compañía y menos de un desquiciado como Eriol.

- Lo siento, pero ya he tomado la decisión. – Podía leer perfectamente en su cara que estaba completamente dispuesto a quedarse aquí conmigo. Oh no…

- Bueno y… no sé, ¿en ningún momento se te ocurrió consultármelo? Por eso de que es mi casa y tal…

- Si, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo decidí anoche, me pareció muy feo por mi parte despertarte solo para eso.

- ¿Sólo para eso? ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Digamos que ves demasiado la televisión, deberías dejar de esconder una llave bajo el felpudo de la entrada…

- Bueno, mira…no estoy de humor para discutir, quédate unos días ¿vale? Pero solo eso, después te largas

Sabía que eso no sería así, sabía que mi vida en solitario acababa de terminar en este instante. Y por supuesto, él también lo sabía. Cerdo.

Al salir a la calle, el día se presentaba bastante bien. El sol brillaba y auguraba una calurosa tarde. Cuando llegamos al instituto los demás miembros del equipo ya nos estaban esperando. Al entrar en la cancha rápidamente se acercaron un par de animadoras a desearnos suerte, y ya que estaban, a restregarse un poco. Son excesivamente descaradas, aunque claro, nadie iba a quejarse, todas las animadoras son chicas bastante guapas y muy simpáticas. Entre ellas estaba Sakura Kinomoto, aunque realmente no me había fijado hasta aquel día en que me la presentó la hermana de Eriol. Porque me la había presentado ella, a pesar de que Eriol la conocía de mucho antes. La chica era de las animadoras, siempre lo había sido, y siempre había estado en todos los partidos. Pero nunca me había fijado en ella. Supongo que porque nunca se acercó a mí intentando nada. Y creo que es eso exactamente lo que me gusta de ella. Desde que la conocí, la tenía todo el día delante mía. Literalmente, en los partidos no apartaba la vista de ella y de ese minúsculo uniforme que les hacían llevar, en los entrenamientos también estaba pendiente de ella todo el rato, pues las animadoras ensayaban a la misma hora que nosotros y en los recreos también intentaba no perderla de vista ni un segundo. Solo faltaba que estuviéramos en la misma clase. La cuestión es, que ahora que lo pienso, quizás estoy un poquito obsesionado con ella ¿no?

**··········································································································································································································**

**Sakura POV**

Milagrosamente hoy llegué a tiempo.

Estábamos practicando una rutina bastante simple, pero que acababa en una pirámide que aun no nos había salido bien en los ensayos, y la verdad, es que era culpa mía. Siempre llegaba tarde, y por eso la chica que iba encima de mí no podía subir y tenía que quedarse parada durante unos dos segundos en los que toda la rutina se iba al carajo. Pero esta vez llegué a tiempo y salió bien. Sorprendentemente la gente comenzó a aplaudir como si hubiéramos hecho un número del Circo del Sol. Era entendible, pues todo el mundo había visto los ensayos e incluso habían hecho apuestas a que en el partido llegaría tarde y saldría mal. Siempre he adorado esa confianza que la gente deposita en mí. Gracias.

Durante el resto del partido luchaba por mantener la concentración. Era imposible, porque algo, o más bien, alguien, no apartaba la vista de mí. Lo mas gracioso es que el muy imbécil pensaba que no me daba cuenta, pero claro que me daba cuenta, me estaba mirando tan descaradamente que podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi. ¿Es que no podía cortarse un poquito?

Miré a Tomoyo, que estaba sentada en la grada con las chicas de clase, y me fijé en que no paraba de lanzarle miradas de odio a Shaoran. Éste ni se había percatado, pues estaba más pendiente de no perderse un levantamiento de mi falda que incluso del partido. Si seguía así, lo echarían del equipo. Ojala.

El partido terminó y, para variar, no sabía quien había ganado. La verdad es que tampoco me importaba. Me había inscrito en las animadoras porque era lo más parecido que tenía a mi alcance de ser acróbata. Desde pequeña mi sueño había sido trabajar en el circo, pero al parecer las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen.

Me dirigí hacia los vestuarios, pero justo en la puerta de entrada, topé con algo que impidió mi paso.

- Hola

- ¿Li?

- Puedes llamarme Shaoran, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Bien, normalmente no soy una persona tan desagradable, pero es que él me hace ser desagradable. Siempre con su enorme ego que apenas cabe por las puertas.

- Veras, quería preguntarte algo. Ayer te mandé un mail, con una invitación. Y no he recibido respuesta, así que quería asegurarme de que lo habías recibido.- Sonrió al decir esto ultimo. Era claramente una sonrisa de "Estarías loca si me dijeras que no"

- Ah…eso…Pues no sé, quiero decir, lo he leído y tal pero he olvidado comentárselo a Tomoyo y bueno, no estaría bien que yo decida por las dos…

- ¿Tomoyo? Oh, no te preocupes por ella, también se lo mandé y me respondió anoche que vendría encantada. Venga, anímate, será una velada tranquila, estarás bien.

- ¿Dices que Tomoyo…? Eh…bueno, pues…

- ¿Eso es un si? - ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Desde cuando un "bueno, pues" es un si? – Bien, pues entonces os veré en mi casa esta noche a las 9. Trae traje de baño. ¡Nos vemos!

- Y se alejó corriendo. No entendía nada. Así que yo no contesto para no decidir por las dos, y Tomoyo sin contar conmigo le dice que si. Está bien. Hablaré con ella.

- ¡Hola Saku! – Con que aquí estás, traidora - Me alegro mucho de que por fin os saliera bien la coreografía…aunque por eso haya perdido 20 dólares en la apuesta…

- ¿¿Apostaste a que lo haría mal?? Tomoyo eres increíble…

- Bah…no te enfades tonta – Se acercó para darme un abrazo

- Quita, déjame, que estoy toda sudada…- Entonces me acordé de lo que quería decirle – Oye Tomoyo…¿sabes algo de una barbacoa en casa de Li?

- Ah si, olvide comentártelo, nos invitó anoche, le dije que iría. ¿Vendrás?

- ¿Por qué nunca cuentas conmigo para tomar decisiones?

- No le des tanta importancia Sakura cariño, solo es una barbacoa, que no he decidido el nombre de nuestro hijo o algo así.

- Tss..

- No te irás a enfadar ¿no?

- Bueno, está bien…Iré, pero porque ya se ha hecho la idea, aunque que sepas, que me resulta bastante incomodo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te mira babeando como un cerdo?

- Por eso, y porque no le soporto… ¿No podrías decirle algo?

- Sakura, tienes 16 años, creo que eres lo suficientemente mayorcita como para saber valerte por ti misma. Habla tú con él.

Negué para mi misma con la cabeza y entré en los vestuarios. A veces no sabía de qué me servía salir con ella.

Al salir de la ducha, mientras me desenredaba el pelo delante del espejo, observé como alguien no dejaba de mirarme por el reflejo. Ahí ya me harté de aguantar miradas babosas por hoy. Me di la vuelta y le planté cara:

- Oye Rika, podrías cortarte un poquito ¿no crees? Es que me vas a gastar de tanto mirarme

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- Exactamente, pero no de la forma que a ti te gustaría, lo siento mucho.

- Oye tranquilízate, que tampoco eres nada del otro mundo…tss…niñata creída

Yo alucino, en serio. Se pasa horas babeando mientras me mira en clase, me sigue siempre al baño, y cuando le hablo me suelta eso. Este mundo se esta volviendo loco. No creo que nada más pudiera sorprenderme hoy…

**·············································································································································································································**

**Eriol POV**

La madura y varonil decisión de huir de mi casa y atrincherarme en la de Shaoran para esconderme de Tomoyo y no tener que asumir mi recientemente adquirido papel de hermano mayor, me había salido bien. Al menos de momento. Viviendo aquí ya no tendría que verla pasearse por casa en ropa interior, ni haciendo absurdos ejercicios de no sé qué en posturas en las que me gustaría verla pero en otras situaciones…Dios, Shaoran tiene razón, soy un cerdo u.u

A mi madre solo le dije que iba a dormir en casa de Shaoran, y como siempre, le dio igual. Mañana le diría que el cambio era definitivo y se moriría por celebrarlo. Desde que cumplí los 18 no ha parado de lanzarme indirectas para que me independice como "¿Te imaginas lo que tiene que ser vivir solo sin que nadie te escuche por las noches hacer cualquier cosa?" "Hijo mío, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero sabes que yo también podría financiarte un piso cerca de la universidad ¿verdad?" "Aquí nunca podrás hacer fiestas de la espuma hijo…en cambio si vivieras solo…" Fiesta de la espuma… ¿qué clase de madre pensaba en eso? La verdad es que no entendía ese afán por perderme de vista, pero por suerte para ella ese día había llegado. Ahora solo tendrá que soportar a Tomoyo, aunque no creo que le duela mucho, pues desde que llegó no ha hecho más que tratarla como su princesita, su niñita mimada. Se alegró tanto de que ella hubiera decidido buscarla que le pidió que se quedara todo el tiempo posible para que pudiera conocerla. Bueno, el capitulo de la llegada de Tomoyo a casa es demasiado largo y confuso para mi, tan solo hace dos meses y sigo intentando procesarlo…

Entré a la habitación que Shaoran había acomodado para mi y me dispuse a sacar y ordenar las pocas cosas que había traído de mi casa la noche anterior, poco más que lo básico para subsistir hasta que pudiese hacer la mudanza completa: mi mp3, un par de revistas, un par de pantalones, tres o cuatro camisetas, unos zapatos, ropa interior, mi ordenador portátil, unos CD's, un sujetador de Tomoyo… ¿cómo?

- ¿¡Pero que hace esto aquí!? – Rápidamente lo lancé lejos de mí como si estuviese en llamas

Cuando me recuperé del susto me aproximé a la prenda y la cogí entre mis dedos con cuidado, más por miedo que por delicadeza. Sabía que era de ella, solo Tomoyo podría llevar algo así. Lo sabía por eso y claro, porque un día la vi salir del baño con él puesto. Lo que no tenía ni idea era de cómo había llegado eso a mi maleta. Bueno, sea como sea, ya se lo devolvería cuando la viese, no quería tener nada en esta casa que me recordase a ella. Y menos algo así de explícito.

Por lo pronto, Shaoran ya me había contado que esta noche teníamos una fiesta en casa. No me vendría nada mal despejarme un poco; chicas guapas, música, amigos, alcohol para mi pobre hígado y por último y no menos importante, nada de Tomoyo.

**··············································································································································································································**

**Tomoyo POV**

En realidad, estaba cansada. Había pasado casi toda la noche sin dormir esperando a que apareciese Eriol. No me podía quedar tranquila pensando que había salido de casa y a las 3 de la mañana aun no había vuelto, un jueves. Parezco su madre, lo sé, pero es que siempre hace salir a la luz mi instinto materno…Es un niño tan adorable u.u Bueno, a parte de eso, me tuve que tragar ese estúpido partido de baloncesto, deporte que me aburre como el que más y ver las malditas coreografías del equipo de animadoras. A ver, no me malinterpreten, pero es que nunca le he visto sentido a las animadoras, ¿realmente a un equipo le motiva ver a un montón de niñas semi-anoréxicas saltando y gritando ridículas consignas ideadas probablemente por niños de primaria? Siempre he odiado a las animadoras, y no es el típico odio de la chica a la que rechazan por no ser lo suficientemente popular ni nada de eso, podría haber entrado si quisiese, si no que las odio porque son todas unas niñatas descerebradas que para lo único que sirven es para eso y para arreglarse el pelo. Eso era lo único que me disgustaba de Sakura cuando la conocí…

_Sakura, esta es Tomoyo, mi "hermana"_

_No sabía que tenías una hermana Eriol_

_Ni yo…_

_Bueno, pues encantada Tomoyo, ¿has llegado hace poco a la ciudad?_

_Ehh…si, bueno, hace un par de semanas…¿eres animadora?_

_Ah…¡oh! ¿Lo dices por el uniforme? Si, estoy en el equipo de las animadoras del instituto. ¿Es qué te gustaría entrar en el equipo?_

_No, no, en absoluto. No me va mucho ese rollo jeje_

_Ah pues bien, entonces ya nos verás en los partidos_

Aja, esa absurda conversación fue el inicio de nuestra relación. La más larga que he tenido hasta ahora, debo aclarar.

Cuando llegué a casa, Sonomi salía por la puerta en dirección a su coche, disculpándose en el camino por no poder quedarse a comer conmigo.

- Por cierto Tomoyo cariño, a partir de hoy seremos solo dos en casa. Eriol se va. ¡Hasta luego!

¿Perdón? ¿Podría alguien repetirme lo que acaba de decir esa mujer? ¿Qué Eriol se ha ido? ¿Y lo dice así, como si tal cosa? ¿¿Pero en qué mundo vive??

De repente, todo el cansancio acumulado desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Iría a esa maldita fiesta y le diría cuatro cosas a Eriol, primero por no aparecer anoche y segundo… ¿quién se creía que era para dejarme sola con esa mujer? Me daba miedo, nunca había tenido una madre, y cuando estaba a solas con ella, no sabía cómo actuar, necesitaba a Eriol pululando por la casa para acudir en mi ayuda. Además, no se podía ir, no ahora que había encontrado una nueva forma de entretenimiento…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Shaoran POV**

Eran las 8 de la tarde y ya estaba todo preparado: las mesas del jardín listas, la barbacoa encendida, las bebidas heladas y por supuesto Shaoran guapísimo. Si fuera gay, yo sería mi tipo, está claro.

Salí al jardín para encender las luces de la piscina y me encontré a Eriol sentado en un escalón, aun con el chándal del equipo de baloncesto.

- El hecho de que ahora vivas aquí, no te da derecho a entrar a mi fiesta en chándal, ni pensarlo.

- ¿Temes que te quite protagonismo?

- Pero si vas en chándal Eriol…

- Ya, pero todas las animadoras dicen que soy al que mejor le queda

- Sigue soñando…Y a riesgo de sonar descortés, te lo advertiré: o te duchas y te arreglas, o te hecho de casa en cuanto empiecen a llegar los invitados – Le sonreí y pareció aceptarlo, aunque en cuanto me di la vuelta, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, comenzó a seguirme. - ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Oye Shaoran, sé que esta pregunta no viene a cuento pero…tu… ¿te has imaginado…alguna vez… a Sakura y Tomoyo…? Ya sabes…- Me pilló por sorpresa. ¡Claro que lo había imaginado! Yo y todos los chicos del instituto. Era una pregunta estúpida. Pero también era otra oportunidad para fastidiar un poco. – Eriol…¡¡estás enfermo, es tu hermana!!

- ¡¡Que no es mi hermana!! ¡Maldita sea, compartir material genético no nos convierte en hermanos!

- En serio… ¿no has pensado en ir a un psicólogo? A lo mejor tienes un trauma infantil o algo de eso…

- Te odio

Con eso se alejó hacia el interior de la casa y yo pude dar rienda suelta a mi risa. Era tan fácil sacarle de quicio, pobrecillo. En realidad era buena persona, pero ese rollo con su hermana, él podrá decir lo que quiera, pero es asqueroso…

Encendí las luces y poco después oí sonar el timbre de la puerta. Al parecer alguien se había adelantado un poco, pero como buen organizador de fiestas profesional que soy, tenía preparados este tipo de imprevistos. Me dirigí a la puerta y miré antes de abrir. Estaba harto de ver esas películas en las que la gente no mira y en cuanto abren les cortan el cuello o algo así…

- Siento llegar antes de tiempo, pero es que terminé de arreglarme mucho antes de lo que pensaba y como no tenía nada que hacer pues decidí venir ya.

- Hola, si, gracias, estoy muy bien ¿y tú?...

- Venga ya Shaoran, no me vengas ahora con formalidades protocolarias

- Ni siquiera sabía que conocieras esa palabra Yamazaki

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y saqué un par de cervezas de la nevera. Le di una y abrí la otra para mí.

- Aquí donde me vés soy todo un señor de etiqueta

- Si, seguro – Le sonreí. Yamazaki podría ser cualquier cosa, menos eso

- ¿Dónde está Eriol?

- Así que ya te has enterado de que está aquí de ocupa…Está arriba, duchándose.

- Las noticias vuelan, sobre todo los días de partido. ¿Cuánta gente has invitado? Espero que no sea como la última vez, te pasaste Shaoran, había gente incluso en el jardín de tu vecino.

- Jajaja si, la verdad es que calculé un poco mal el aforo. Pero esta vez he tenido más cuidado, creo que serán unos…cincuenta invitados, más o menos

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Sakura POV**

¿¿Podría alguien explicarme qué es lo que entiende Shaoran Li por "velada tranquila"?? A simple vista calculo que había invitado al equipo de animadoras, al de baloncesto, al de fútbol, al de gimnasia y a toda su clase y a la mía… ¡y éramos 20 en cada una! Menos mal que su casa era enorme. La fiesta mas grande que se había organizado en la mia, había tenido 15 invitados, y repartidos en grupitos de 5 por cada habitación. No es que mi casa fuera pequeña, es que esta era gigante. ¿De dónde había sacado comida para tanta gente?

Me dispuse a buscar a Tomoyo, pues habíamos quedado en encontrarnos alli, pero antes de que pudiera empezar, me asaltó mi "apreciado" anfitrión. Estaba realmente guapo, todo hay que decirlo. Llevaba una camiseta azul con unos vaqueros caídos y un cinturón de estrellitas.

- ¡Hombre Sakura! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Tienes hambre? En el patio hay comida. Ven, permíteme que te enseñe la casa…- ¿Enseñarme la casa? ¿Para qué? No quiero comprarla. Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi como si fuera un perrito al que se saca de paseo.

- Mira, este es el salón principal…la cocina…este es el baño…

- ¿Eso es una bañera de hidromasaje? – Nunca había visto una de cerca, debe ser maravilloso estar ahí dentro.

- Oh si, me la regaló mi padre por mi cumpleaños, es fantástica…Si algún día te apetece, no tienes más que decírmelo – Indirecta número uno. De todas formas, por muy tentadora que fuera esa bañera, el saber que a pocos metros de distancia estaría Shaoran Li, mejor dicho, el pervertido de Shaoran Li, le arrebataba todo el atractivo a la oferta. – Bueno, este es el comedor…la sala de estar ¿Subimos? Si, claro -¿Por qué me pregunta si se responde él solo? Me saca de quicio…

- ¿Y todo esto lo has decorado tú? – Si, tenía curiosidad. Podría ser insoportable, pero si lo había decorado él, había que reconocer que tenía un gusto excelente.

- Si, claro, ¿quién sino iba a tener tan buen gusto? – Sonrió con arrogancia, es idiota. – A ver, este es el baño de arriba…

- Diox… ¿tienes una televisión frente a la bañera? – Esto es el colmo…

- No exactamente, eso es un yacuzzi no una bañera jeje – Vale, eso sí que era el colmo. ¿Qué es lo próximo? ¿Una máquina de café en el pasillo? – Esta es mi sala de cine particular – Era una habitación enorme, con una pantalla enorme y un par de sofás también enormes, y a los dos lados de la habitación había estanterías llenas de DVD's

- ¿Aquí es dónde te dedicas a ver porno? – Tenía ganas de picarlo un poco, era eso, o morirme de envidia con cada habitación que me enseñaba

- Esperaba algún chiste más ocurrente, pero bueno. Y para tu información, yo no veo porno Sakura, me parece muy triste

- Cierto, lo olvidaba, el Oh Gran Shaoran Li, no necesita esas cosas, él prefiere ponerlas en práctica ¿no es así?

- Excepto por lo de ese estúpido mote, si, es así. Y cuando quieras te lo demuestro… - Indirecta número dos.

- ¿De verdad crees que sería tan fácil? No me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos Shaoran

- ¿Estás retándome?

- Más quisieras…- Salí de la habitación riendo y esperé fuera a que se le pasara su momento de frustración absoluta. Cuando salió seguimos con la visita turística, me enseño unos tres dormitorios más, "de invitados" según él, y paramos frente a una puerta roja. – Intuyo que esta es tu habitación

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé con tan solo ver la puerta, es tan estrambótica como tú

- ¿Yo soy estrambótico?

- Si, me estoy dando cuenta de que lo eres – Claro que lo era ¿quién pinta la puerta de su habitación roja?. Cuando abrió me di cuenta de que no era un color al azar precisamente. La habitación de Shaoran Li era el paraíso de las fantasías eróticas. Las paredes eran de franjas de distintas tonalidades de rojo, con unos ventanales muy grandes cubiertos por cortinas negras. El suelo era de brillantes baldosas negras y debajo de la cama y alrededor había una gran, suave y mullida alfombra roja. Una de las puertas del armario estaba abierta y al acercarme pude ver un par de esposas, pañuelos, velas aromáticas e incluso un disfraz de colegiala – Espero realmente que ese disfraz no te lo pongas tú…

- Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – No quería que contestara a eso ¿verdad?

- No sé que esperar de alguien con sábanas de raso

- Vamos, no me digas que no te encantaría revolcarte entre esas sábanas

- Mm…quizás, pero no contigo – Poco a poco conseguiría hundirlo en la miseria si seguía así. Bah, realmente eso no pasaría ¿a quién quiero engañar?

- Tú te lo pierdes… - Indirecta número tres

Dando una vuelta por la habitación me fijé en la mesa que había haciendo esquina. Sobre ella había varias velas y también botecitos con aceite de masajes, pintura de chocolate y cosas de esas, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue un cuadrito con una foto. Al parecer era bastante reciente, porque Shaoran no estaba nada cambiado. En la foto aparecía él en el centro, rodeado por cuatro chicas visiblemente mayores que él. Se le veía bastante contento, y por lo que había visto hasta ahora y teniendo en cuenta la forma redondeada de su cama, preferí no hacer ninguna conjetura respecto a su compañía femenina.

- Deja de pensar mal – Si que soy transparente… - Son mis hermanas. Y sí, lo son las cuatro.

- No sabía que tenías hermanas

- Claro, nadie lo sabe. De hecho, a parte de datos irrelevantes como la fecha de mi cumpleaños, prácticamente nadie sabe nada de mí, por si no te has fijado.

- Ahora que lo pienso…Tienes razón, nunca he escuchado a nadie hablar sobre tu vida. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

- No es secretismo Sakura, simplemente nadie se ha molestado en preguntar. Y claro, no tendría sentido que yo fuera por ahí escribiendo la historia de mi vida en la revista del colegio.

- Supongo. La verdad es que yo tampoco sé mucho de ti. ¿Cómo llegaste a Tomoeda? – Me senté en la cama esperando que él se sentara. Nunca había tenido especial interés en la vida de Shaoran Li, pero por una vez, no creo que me hiciera daño escuchar un poco

- Mi madre prácticamente me echó de casa con quince años. Según ella, era hora de que le demostrara que podía valerme por mí mismo si es que quería heredar todo lo que tenía, y sí, lo heredaré todo pues mis hermanas se desentendieron de su parte. Puede sonar estúpido, pero tienen sus motivos. Eso sí, al marcharme, mi madre me dio una tarjeta de una cuenta bancaria con fondos casi ilimitados, el problema era que no me daría la clave hasta que no consiguiera llegar hasta Japón y consiguiera una vivienda por mi cuenta, para lo que tendría que buscar un trabajo e incluso durante un par de días, dormir en la calle…

- ¿Tú durmiendo en la calle? Creo que es lo último que me esperaría – Sonreí imaginando la escena, un Shaoran de quince años acostado en un banquito del parque debía resultar tierno y penoso a la vez.

- Bueno, después de mes y medio trabajando mucho y viviendo de alquiler, conseguí ahorrar lo suficiente para pagarme un billete de avión y lo que yo consideré suficiente para un primer alquiler. Cuando llegué a Tokio busqué un piso de alquiler y llamé a mi madre. Había estado todo ese tiempo sin hablar con ella y al escuchar por fin una voz amiga sentí por primera vez como si ya estuviera en casa. Por desgracia, aquello no fue suficiente para ella y tuve que volver a buscar trabajo. Me hizo llegar hasta Tomoeda y buscar una casa. Tiempo después me enteré de que aquí tenía amigos y por eso se quedaba "más tranquila". Cuando ya me establecí, poco antes de empezar el curso, pues todo esto fue en verano, mi madre me dio la clave de la cuenta bancaria con la condición de que me matriculara en un instituto de aquí y no volviera a casa hasta que no terminara bachillerato, solo para vacaciones. Y esa es la historia. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues…un poco…increíble. La verdad, no sé, siempre te había visto como un niñito mimado y dependiente de su mamá…

- Creo que seré de todo menos eso – Sonrió de una forma tierna, pero en sus ojos podía ver un deje de melancolía. Lo contaba como si hubiera sido todo pan comido, pero sé que debió pasarlo bastante mal.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? No sé si será una indiscreción pero…¿por qué tiene tu familia tantísimo dinero? Es que, bueno, entre lo que me has contado, y la casa tan impresionante que tienes…

- Mis padres…- Empezó a reír entre dientes y a hacer gestos que no entendí muy bien, parecía haberse puesto un poco nervioso – Mis padres se dedican a los negocios, bueno, tienen una cadena de restaurantes, otra de ropa, bares y esas cosas…

- ¿Te has puesto nervioso? – Claro que si, se había puesto muy nervioso y no sé porqué. No paraba de mover las manos.

- No, qué dices…

- Bueno, olvídalo. ¿Y qué me dices de tus hermanas? Me has dicho que son cuatro ¿no? Yo solo tengo un hermano…

- Tener cuatro hermanas es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, creo yo. Siempre he creído que vivir con tantas chicas es lo que me hace ahora entender tan bien a las mujeres, no hay nada que se me escape de vosotras…

- Lo dudo mucho, seguro que alguna vez te han dejado o algo así

- Afortunadamente aún no ha llegado ese día

Quizás no era un chico tan inútil como pensaba…Me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había contado y me eché hacia atrás en la cama mirando al techo. Tal vez no era el pervertido que siempre había creído que era.

- Shaoran ¿eso es un espejo…?

**N/A: Hola!! **

**Oh Diox!! No saben lo impresionada que estoy, nunca en la vida había pensado que recibiría tanto apoyo, en serio, muchísimas gracias :D **

**Bueno, este capítulo es más o menos la mitad, lo que pasa es que mañana me voy de vacaciones y quería actualizar antes de irme para que no pasara tanto tiempo, por eso es un capítulo tan sosillo…jeje**

**Me gustaría agradecer otra vez a todos los que han dejado reviews, y a todos los que lo han añadido a alerts y favs **

**Y por último, rogaros que sigáis dejándome vuestra opinión, porque tengo muchas ideas sobre los mismos temas, y claro, no sé qué sería lo más conveniente, me gustaría saber que os gustaría más n.n**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, en cuanto vuelva de la playita! D**

**Hasta pronto!! **

**PDT: ¿Qué os parecería que los padres de Shaoran fueran traficantes? ¿Muy descabellado? xDDD Espero opiniones…8-)**


	3. La habitación roja II

_La habitación roja II_

**Tomoyo POV**

- ¡Eriol! - Andaba por aquella enorme casa como una loca gritando y buscando al idiota de mi "hermano" por todas partes. Pensaba dejarle bien claro que tenía que volver a casa, y si no aceptaba, le arrastraría conmigo directamente.

- ¿Estás buscando a Hiraguizawa?

- Vaya, eres un chico listo, solo llevo diez minutos gritando su nombre…- Cuando me estreso me vuelvo aún más irónica de lo habitual.

- Sé dónde está – Me sonaba la cara de este tipo, lo había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde. ¿Un anuncio de la tele quizás? – Bueno, antes que nada, creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Yamazaki, a secas, puedes llamarme así. ¿Y tú?

- Oh disculpa mi descortesía Yamazaki pero…no me importa nada de lo que me estás contando, ¿me puedes decir dónde está Eriol?

- Vaya, eres peor de lo que contaba él…pero bueno, me gusta la gente sincera así que…

- Me dirás donde está ¿no? – Un brillo de esperanza se asomaba a mis ojillos

- Pues no, te dejaré que lo busques, a ver si mientras aprendes a ser más simpática – Me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Ese tio era idiota. Ya sé de que me sonaba, era uno de los estúpidos amigos de Eriol.

En algún momento durante las horas posteriores, me acordaría de este incidente y procuraría cobrarme venganza, pero por ahora debía seguir buscando a Eriol.

Salí al patio siguiendo el sonido de la música que de allí provenía. Rápidamente vi a un grupo de cinco o seis chicos que intentaban levantar _algo_ del suelo. Me acerqué a una chica de mi clase y le pregunté qué sucedía.

- Están intentando tirar a Hiraguizawa a la piscina…Estamos esperando a ver si sale con la camiseta mojada ¿verdad chicas?

Con que ahí estaba Eriol.

Me dirigí hacia los chicos que intentaban cargarle pero al fin habían conseguido que se soltara de donde estaba agarrado, por lo que ya iban camino de la piscina. Lo balancearon un par de veces y antes de que me diera tiempo de intervenir, cayó al agua salpicándome la ropa. Cuando salió a la superficie, se sacudió el pelo exactamente como lo haría un perro y me miró.

- Creí que no vendrías.

- Tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿Conmigo? Ok, ayúdame a salir – Dijo extendiéndome una mano. Fue ese el momento en el que descubrí que Eriol podría ser más idiota de lo que pensaba, y yo, demasiado inocente. Agarré su mano y en cuanto el contacto se hizo seguro, dio un tirón de mi brazo haciéndome caer a la piscina. Como me pilló por sorpresa no pude saltar ni nada parecido, por lo que me quedé en el agua completamente colgada de él. Empezó a reir a carcajadas y yo le miré con el pelo empapado tapándome los ojos, eso no hizo más que aumentar su risa. De repente, escuché como todos los chicos que estaban alrededor de él antes, se iban tirando como animales a la piscina. Cuando abrí los ojos, pues me había esperado alguna clase de golpe, no sé ni con qué, me encontré a Eriol mirándome, de una forma para nada fraternal.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estamos…demasiado cerca – Ya lo sabía, e iba a servirme para mi venganza. Notaba como poco a poco su respiración iba agitándose y a pesar de haberse quejado, su rostro no se había alejado ni un milímetro del mío. Por su cara resbalaban pequeñas gotitas de agua procedentes de los mechones de pelo que casi le tapaban los ojos. Fijándome bien, pensé que Eriol debía tener éxito con las chicas, pero ese no era el asunto que me ocupaba.

- ¿Y?

- Que no deberíamos… - El calor empezaba a subir a sus mejillas, y eso solo le hacía verse más adorable… ¿pero qué estoy pensando? Alejé los pensamientos maternales, siempre maternales, de mi cabeza y me dispuse a "incomodar" a mi hermanito. Subí las piernas y las enrosqué alrededor de su cintura pegándome bien a él. De repente sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensó. - ¿¿Qué haces??

- Nada, solo… juego. ¿Es que no quieres jugar conmigo hermanito?

**Eriol POV**

¡Claro que quiero jugar contigo, "hermanita"! Pero no en una piscina, no con esta gente y no con esta ropa. No con ropa, mejor dicho. ¿Por qué me hace esto? Lo sabe ¿verdad? Sabe que me está volviendo loco. Sabe que cada vez que sus piernas vuelven a ejercer presión alrededor de mi cintura me cuesta mas controlarme para no salir de allí corriendo aun con ella en brazos y encerrarnos en cualquier habitación. Sabe que su vestido blanco empapado, deja más bien poco a la imaginación. Y por desgracia, también sabe que esa carita que pone cuando, enfermizamente, me llama hermanito, es completamente irresistible. La odio. En serio, jamás conocí a nadie que me hiciera perder los papeles de esa forma. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?¿No se supone que tiene novia? ¿Por qué no se apaña con ella y me deja a mí tranquilo?

Por un momento parece que se olvidó de que había más gente en el lugar a parte de nosotros. Se acercó a mi oído y empezó a susurrarme cosas, cosas que yo no alcanzaba a entender siquiera, o sea, que lo mismo podría estar recitándome la lista de la compra, que con el tono que estaba usando cualquier cosa que me estuviese diciendo, parecía lo más sensual que he escuchado en mi vida.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto…?

- ¿Por qué te hago el qué?

- Esto, lo sabes muy bien… - Entonces, y para mi alivio, se soltó de mí y se alejó un poco

- Pues porque te lo mereces, por haberme dejado sola en casa con tu madre

- También es tu madre

- ¡No es mi madre, Eriol! Le agradezco mucho que me haya acogido en su casa sin problemas, pero no la conozco de nada…

- A mi tampoco

- ¿Eh…? – A ver que me dices a eso

- Si, digo que a mi tampoco me conoces, solo del mismo tiempo que a ella ¿qué iba a cambiar que yo estuviera ahí?

- Pues…bueno, no se. Supongo que, tal vez…

- No tienes ningún argumento Tomoyo, así que no vuelvas a sacar este tema hasta que no seas capaz de convencerme de una forma lógica

Después de eso salí de la piscina y fui a buscar una toalla.

A ver, se que había sido un poco…no sé, brusco quizás, con ella, pero tenía mis motivos. Me había costado tomar la decisión de irme de mi casa así por las buenas, yo estaba bien allí ¿saben? No es que ahora esté mal, pero nunca como en tu propia casa. Y todo por culpa de ella, que parecía haberse propuesto volverme loco, y encima ahora venía a reclamarme. No tenía derecho, es como si cuando mi vecina empujó a su marido por el balcón, le hubiera reclamado que porqué se había caído. Si, quizás es una comparación un poco exagerada, pero yo ahora mismo me siento más o menos así.

Al entrar en la casa me encontré a Sakura y Shaoran bajando por las escaleras. Juntos. Solos.

Estaban hablando animadamente y riendo, cosa que me extrañó bastante teniendo en cuenta que Sakura odiaba a Shaoran. Me acerqué a ellos, con la clara intención de interrumpir cualquier intento de "seducción" por parte de mi amigo, y saludé como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo extraño de la escena.

- Hola chicos, ¿queréis jugar al volley en la piscina? Estamos organizando una partido

- Hola Eriol… - Tener una amistad que perdura desde los tres años de edad como era mi caso y el de Shaoran, tenía sus cosas, como por ejemplo, saber muy bien que la sonrisa que en ese momento tenía Shaoran en su cara era la de "Eres un grandísimo cerdo". La razón: a Sakura le encantaba el volley, por lo que sabíamos que la oferta era irrechazable.

- ¡Claro que si! ¿dónde puedo cambiarme? – Parecía una niña pequeña a la que acababan de invitar al parque de atracciones.

- En mi cuar…

- En el baño estará bien – Interrumpí a Shaoran. Era mi amigo, pero reconozco que con las chicas no se portaba muy bien, y aunque me parecía imposible que Sakura fuera a caer en sus redes, también intentaría impedirlo por mi cuenta. Sakura era mi amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no me gustaría perder esa amistad por culpa de Shaoran, ya que otras veces me había pasado, por eso ya nunca le presento a mis amigas. – Es por allí

- Gracias Eriol

Con una sonrisa se marchó hacia el baño con su bolso para poder cambiarse de ropa e ir a la piscina, y yo me quedé a solas con Shaoran, pensando en una excusa para salir por patas antes de que…

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Antes de eso exactamente. En un primer y rápido analisis mental, su voz sonaba entre enfadada y desconcertada, lo que significaba que no se lo esperaba, por lo que todavía tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir si pensaba rápido e inventaba una buena razón creible. – Estoy esperando

- Ehh…bueno, quería hablar contigo – Obviamente esa no era la buena razón creible que esperaba que se me ocurriera

**Sakura POV**

Sé que ninguno de los dos lo ha notado, porque Eriol sigue pensando que soy medio tonta, pero yo sé que lo del partido de volley es mentira, lo que pasa es que no me apetecía estar más tiempo con Shaoran. Con Li, quiero decir. A ver, el rato que he estado con el ha estado bien, ni muy baboso ni muy engreido, ha sido soportable, pero ya está, prefiero quedarme con esa primera impresión. Cuando me cambié, porque igual pensaba darme un baño ya que estaba aquí, salí al patio y me encontré con Tomoyo sentada en el borde de la piscina con el vestido empapado. La tela se pegaba a su piel y marcaba sus muy bien formados atributos, pero por mucho que la mirara, me daba cuenta de que ya no me suscitaba ningún tipo de sensación "romántica" o sexual. Desde hacía un par de semanas me costaba pensar en ella como en algo más que una amiga, pero aún no había querido decirle nada hasta que no tuviera las cosas claras. No quería hacerle daño, porque se había portado muy bien conmigo el tiempo que llevábamos juntas, aunque tampoco era tanto.

- ¿Por qué tienes la ropa mojada? – Al oir mi voz giró la cabeza hacia a mi y pude contemplar su expresión vacía. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. - ¿Estás bien Tommy?

- ¡¡Necesito que vuelva!! – De repente se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a andar por donde yo vine.

Por lo que me había contado por teléfono, me imaginé que hablaba de Eriol. Estaba sumamente enfadada con él por haberse ido de casa, aunque realmente no entendía por qué. Eriol ya era mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones. Por mucho que ella dijera que no quería estar sola con Sonomi, yo sabía muy bien que simplemente lo echaba de menos. Si, si quieren saber algo, pregúntenme a mí. Aunque les cueste creerlo, yo estoy al corriente de todo.

Eché un vistazo rápido al lugar y decidí irme con las animadoras. Al fin y al cabo, era eso o deambular entre un montón de gente que no conocía de nada.

En cuanto llegué donde ellas ví a Sashimi acercarse a mí corriendo. Kira Sashimi era la niña más cotilla y entrometida de todo el instituto, a falta de revista escolar, estaba ella para que todo el mundo estuviera informado de cuanto acontecía en la vida privada de los demás. Por eso cuando la vi aproximarse a mi, supe que nada bueno podría suceder.

- Kinomoto, ¿es cierto que te has acostado con Li? - ¿Está de broma verdad?

- No hablas en serio ¿no?

- ¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta? Sabes que todo lo referente a Shaoran Li es de vital importancia para nosotras – Realmente no me puedo creer que se tome su propia vida tan en serio…

- Sashimi, sabes perfectamente que tengo pareja, además, creo que hoy ha sido la primera vez que he mantenido una conversación de más de dos minutos con él.

- A eso me refiero, nuestras fuentes aseguran haberos visto bajar a los dos solos muy juntitos por la escalera…

- Pero…¿cómo podéis estar siempre pendientes de todo? ¿es que no tenéis vida propia?

- Te pones a la defensiva e intentas cambiar de tema, eso confirma todas las sospechas

Dicho eso se volvió hacia las demás chicas y empezaron a hablar en susurros para que yo no pudiera oirlas. El equipo de animadoras tenía una especial fijación con Shaoran Li. De hecho, la ultima vez que renovamos el uniforme, propusieron como idea para el diseño hacer un retrato de Li y serigrafiarlo en cada uniforme. Obviamente, a todas les pareció bien, excepto a mi, pero por suerte el director rechazó la idea, alegando que la cara de Li no representaba lo suficiente al instituto. Si, no se hizo por ese motivo, no porque sencillamente fuera absurdo. Asi funcionaban las cosas en este instituto..

De un momento a otro, el corro que había formado en torno a Kira se disolvió y ella volvió a acercarse apuntándome con un dedo incriminatorio. Por un segundo, sentí miedo.

- Asi están las cosas Kinomoto, tienes dos opciones: o nos cuentas todo lo sucedido con Shaoran, incluyendo los detalles más morbosos de la historia, o bien, te vas del equipo para siempre. Entiendelo, no es nada personal, nos caes bien, pero son las normas… - ¿¿Las normas?? ¿¿Desde cuando era una norma airear mi vida privada delante de ellas solo porque si??

- Estais rematadamente locas, en serio.

Me di la vuelta y me marché. Conforme me alejaba alcancé a escuchar un "tienes dos días Kinomoto, o estarás fuera". Esto no me estaba pasando a mi, en serio, tenía que ser una cámara oculta o algo de eso. Era demasiado absurdo, querían que les contara algo que se habían inventado ellas. Me senté en unos de esos sofás balancín que había en el patio y recogí mis piernas encima del asiento.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Hablar sola era una opción.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Lo que me faltaba, sesión extra de Shaoran Li. Después de esto querrían que les contara como fue la boda o algo asi.

- Estoy en un lío por tu culpa imbécil

- Vaya, ya volvemos a los insultos, extrañaré aquellos quince minutos en los que me hablabas como a una persona normal

- Déjate de tonterías ¡Por culpa tuya me van a echar del equipo de animadoras! – Se sentó a mi lado y recogió las piernas de la misma forma que yo. Agachó la cabeza para poder mirarme a la cara, pues yo tenía el mentón apoyado en las rodillas y me habló.

- Sakura, es imposible que yo ahora haya hecho nada para buscarte problemas, asi que si me estás culpando de algo, que sepas que me da igual.

- Nos han visto bajando la escalera juntos y piensan que nos hemos acostado.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? A mi me parece genial – Su sonrisa de idiota estaba empezando a exasperarme, pero no quería ponerme a gritar como una loca, no era el lugar.

- Pues simplemente el hecho de que no es así, y puede dar lugar a muchos malos entendidos

- Entonces ¿porqué no les cuentas la verdad?

- Porque no me creen, y se supone que si no les cuento lo que ha pasado me echaran del equipo

- ¡Pero si no ha pasado nada! – Este chico es tonto. No se entera de nada ¿verdad?

Como pude le expliqué las extrañas y estúpidas costumbres de mis compañeras. Le conté acerca de la fijación que tenía con él, y al principio se mostró bastante incrédulo, pero a medida que le fui contando más cosas, alucinó tanto como lo haría cualquiera. En ese grupito había tantas historias como para escribir un libro.

- De todas formas, no creo que de verdad vayan a echarte

- ¿Qué no dices? Cuando Sasuki pasó la noche en tu casa la echaron por no contarlo, a Ryoko también y a Megumi, e incluso a Misa, que era la capitana, a pesar de contarlo, la echaron por pura envidia.

- Pero…¿cómo saben todo eso? No p-puede ser.. – Su cara ofrecía una expresión de puro desconcierto, apuesto a que la idea de un montón de adolescentes desquiciadas obsesionadas con él, no entraba en su mundo maravilloso

- Exacto Shaoran, siento que tu intimidad sea una broma cruel…- Permaneció en silencio un rato, imagino que pensando en la de cosas que el creía que eran secretos pero quizás, lo sabía medio instituto.

- Oye Sakura, te ayudaré

- ¿Qué? – Eso no me lo esperaba - ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Intercederé por ti, les contaré que entre tu y yo no pasó nada y podrás seguir en el equipo ¿te parece bien? – Su sonrisa me hizo confiar en sus palabras, de todas formas, si metía la pata me iban a echar de todas formas, porque no pensaba inventarme un relato erótico con Li y conmigo como protagonistas…

**Shaoran POV**

Después de hablar un rato más con Sakura, y enterarme de cosas que habría preferido seguir ignorando de por vida, me acerqué al grupito de animadoras dispuesto a ayudar a mi nueva amiga. Si, eso he dicho, nueva amiga, a parte de ser mi objetivo para llevarme a la cama, pretendía hacerme amigo suyo. No sé muy bien como lo conseguiría, pero lo haría. Cuando llegué dónde ellas, pensé que quizás, la idea de Sakura para arreglar el entuerto no era la más acertada. Lo mejor sería contarles algo que ellas quieran escuchar, además, si encima se lo cuento yo, seguramente pueda convencerlas o algo para ayudar de alguna forma a Sakura ¿no?

- Hola chicas..

- ¡¡Li!! – De pronto me vi rodeado por unas quince adolescentes sonriéndome e intentando acercarse a mi todo lo posible. Debo admitir, que sentí miedo.

- Ehh..si, bueno, yo…quería hablar con…- ¿Con quién quería hablar? ¿Quién se encarga de los asuntos "Li"? – Con la capitana supongo…

- Yo soy la nueva capitana, Uzumi Keiko, a tu entera disposición – La chica que habló me resultaba sospechosamente familiar. Aparentaba más o menos mi edad, tenía el pelo negro, largo y liso casi hasta la cintura. Los ojos de un azul grisaceo muy bonito, y una figura bastante esbelta. Era la típica chica perfecta, líder de las animadoras y que gusta a todos. Excepto a mí. Antes si me gustaba ese tipo de chicas, hasta que me di cuenta, de que la gran mayoría están vacías por dentro. Carecen de ilusión por las cosas importantes de la vida y no tienen más aspiraciones que las de ser populares en el instituto. Está bien querer tener una gran vida social y querer ser popular, pero es que la mayoría no son conscientes de que el instituto terminará algún día ¿y ese día qué?. No sé, no podía juzgar a Uzumi porque no había hablado aun con ella y no la conocía de nada, pero solo por el aura que desprendía, podría apostar mi brazo a que sería exactamente igual que todas.

- Ehm..si, yo soy Shaoran

- Ya lo sabemos – Sonrió de oreja a oreja y las demás chicas rieron timidamente. - ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Su aire tan servicial no me inspiraba confianza alguna.

- Pues quería hablar contigo, a solas si puede ser – ¿Por qué dije a solas? En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras se armó un revuelo entre todas ellas como si hubiera mencionado algo sobre una orgía o algo así. Nunca las entendería, deben ser de otro planeta.

Guié a Uzumi por entre la multitud y la llevé al balancín donde había estado con Sakura anteriormente, asegurándome primero de que ella no estaría. Me senté y le indiqué con una mano que tomara asiento al lado mía.

- Bueno, antes de nada me gustaría decirte que es todo un honor para mí que me hayas elegido y…

- Espera, yo solo quiero hablarte sobre Kinomoto, no saques conclusiones precipitadas

- ¿Kinomoto?

- Si, quería contarte lo que ha pasado, porque no quiero que la echéis del equipo, no sería justo…

- Un momento – Me interrumpió. Su tono dejó de ser dulce repentinamente para convertirse en algo que yo recordaba más. Poco a poco se iban uniendo las piezas del puzzle, conseguiría recordar de que la conocía. - ¿Kinomoto te manda a ti para que nos cuentes lo que ha pasado? ¿Quién se ha creído que es para..?

- No, no, no. Ella no me envía, simplemente ha sido por decisión propia.

- Oh. Supongo que si es así, podemos aceptarlo...

- Bueno, pues realmente, lo que ha pasado en mi habitación…- Y ahí me vino la inspiración. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer – Estais en lo cierto, nos hemos acostado. Pero bueno, no ha sido solo esta vez, en realidad llevamos varias semanas quedando en mi casa y tal…

- ¿¿Cómo?? Pero si Kinomoto tiene novia

- Ya, pero bueno, tienen una relación muy abierta – Vaya, creo que la estoy liando un poco…

- ¿Y cómo que semanas? Ella ha dicho que es la primera vez que hablaba contigo…

- Miente, estaría nerviosa supongo…- Pero por dios ¿qué estoy diciendo? Que alguien me pare…- La cuestión es esa, que llevamos ya varias semanas y que esta noche pues ha pasado lo mismo y punto. No necesitas más información ¿no? – Quería irme de alli, ipso facto.

- Ehh…bueno, no sé, supongo que es suficiente…- El desconcierto podía leerse en sus facciones a la perfección. Normal, nada de lo que le había contado tenía sentido, me lo había inventado todo. – Y…¿no puedo hacer nada por ti? – Quieta ahí vaquera, lo sé. Estás pensando en sexo.

- No, gracias. - ¿O si? Esta era la oportunidad que quería para ayudar a Sakura, como probablemente no lo había hecho con lo que le había contado a Uzumi. - ¿Qué tal si…?

- ¿Si…?

- ¿Qué tal si dais un trato de favor a Sakura? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

Me levanté seguro de que aquella chica había entendido a la perfección lo que quería decir y me fui hacia el interior de la casa para buscar a Yamazaki. Sabía que quizás la primera parte del plan no había salido exactamente como yo quería, de hecho, creo que he empeorado las cosas un poco, pero bueno, no ha sido con mala intención. Sakura lo entenderá. Y por lo segundo, no se como se me ocurrió, pero de seguro le encantará. A mí al menos me encantaría. A mi y a cualquier tío, y como en parte ella tiene algo de eso pues…Si, seguro que me lo agradece.

Mientras caminaba por el patio, divisé las figuras de Chiharu y Naoko hablando en el césped. Hice los cálculos pertinentes y rápidamente encontré a Yamazaki. Resulta, que según nuestros cálculos, Takashi siempre se encuentra en los cinco metros a la redonda de Chiharu, en un lugar donde la pueda ver bien pero ella a él no. Era un pobre obseso enamorado. Me acerqué a él y le pedí que me ayudara sacando más comida para los invitados. Al final la cosa estaba saliendo bien…

**Lunes siguiente**

**Eriol POV**

Como toda fiesta en casa de Shaoran, la del sábado terminó el lunes de madrugada para nosotros. Surrealista, pero cierto. Horas antes de que empezaran las clases, cada uno se fue a su casa para adecentarse un poco antes de aparecer por el instituto. Nadie podía faltar, porque obviamente si te vas de casa el sábado por la noche y apareces el lunes por la mañana, no tienes huevos de decirle a tu madre que encima no vas a ir al colegio. Yo, a pesar de que ya no tenía que lidiar con mi progenitora, preferí asistir a clase, por lo típico de comentar el fin de semana con los demás, aunque lo habíamos pasado juntos…

Cuando entré en el instituto, unos diez minutos antes de que dieran comienzo las clases, vi a los chicos sentados en el césped. Yamazaki estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Yukito. Éste hablaba mientras con su hermano Yue que daba cabezadas de vez en cuando. Chiharu y Naoko estaban hablando entre ellas y cada dos por tres le daban algún que otro golpe a Yue para que no cayera dormido encima de ellas. Era una escena que se repetía cada vez que Shaoran daba una fiesta. Me acerqué a ellos y le di una leve patada a Yamazaki para que despertara, después me senté al lado de Chiharu y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

- Tengo tanto alcohol en sangre todavía que si me incinerais estaré dos semanas ardiendo…

- Añádele dos semanas más - Me dijo Naoko

- No, creo que por ti serían unas cuatro…eres una borracha Naoko

- Eriol…me estoy muriendo, necesito que me inyecten horas de sueño urgentemente

- Ay…Chiharu, te dije que te vinieras a la habitación conmigo ayer por la tarde, pero no quisiste…

- Chiharu quería dormir, no que la violaras Yamazaki…- Todos reimos ante el comentario de Yue. El instituto entero sabía que Yamazaki estaba loco por Chiharu desde hacía meses. No por nada se había metido en el comité de organización del festival de verano y todas esas cosas con las que, en circunstancias normales, no habría tenido nada que ver. La cuestión era que ella pensaba que todo eso eran cosas nuestras, que en realidad a él le gustaba otra, lo cual era la excusa que siempre ponía Yamazaki cuando sacábamos el tema. ¿Pero de verdad no se daba cuenta de que a ningún hombre podría interesarle unirse al club de costura del instituto? ¿En serio veía normal que Yamazaki no faltara ni un día desde que ella iba?

- Muchas gracias por esperarme para venir a clase Eriol…

- ¿¿Shaoran?? – No me esperaba a Shaoran aquí, para nada. Él nunca asistía a clase el lunes después de una fiesta, era pecado en su extraña religión propia. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Aprender. Se supone que es la finalidad de un instituto.

- No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que…tu nunca vienes los días como hoy

- Bueno, pues hoy he venido ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

- No, es solo que…es extraño

- ¿Te parece extraño que venga al instituto?

- A ver, no me parece extraño que vengas, sino que vengas un día como hoy

- ¿Qué quieres decir con un día como hoy? - ¿Me estaba vacilando?

- Un día como hoy pues…

- ¡¡Ya está, por favor!! – Naoko se había puesto de pie y nos apuntaba con un dedo mientras tenía la otra mano en la cabeza. – Tengo una resaca horrible, me pitan los oídos y tengo una jaqueca impresionante, así que si no dejais esta absurda conversación para otro día, os juro que podremos comprobar cuánto tiempo realmente podríais estar ardiendo desde este mismo instante.

- A eso llamo yo empezar bien el día – El inconfundible tono sarcástico de Tomoyo llegó a mis oídos.

- Buenos días – Sakura saludó con una sonrisa y siguió el camino hacia la clase

- ¿Le pasa algo?

- No, solo está deseando llegar a la clase para echarse a dormir en la mesa.

- Muy típico de Sakura…

Cuando sonó la sirena nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras respectivas clases. Iba a ser un día muy largo, tendría suerte si no me quedaba dormido.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba disfrutando de unos placenteros minutos en esa agradable franja que existe entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia cuando empecé a notar que alguien me zarandeaba por el brazo.

- Sakura despierta, ha llegado el profesor – La voz de Naoko me hizo salir de mi estado de aletargamiento a tiempo de que el profesor no notara mi nulo interés en su clase.

- Buenos días. Hoy quiero comentaros un tema que creo que os interesará bastante. – Olvídalo profesor, por mucho que a ti te gusten, debes saber que las ecuaciones no son interesantes.- Como sabéis está llegando el verano, y con ello el viaje de fin de curso. En el equipo directivo hemos barajado distintas ofertas, pero la más asequible es la ultima que hemos visto. Se trata de una visita de entre 7 y 10 días a la isla de Hokkaido

- Pero eso está muy cerca, la mayoría ya hemos ido alguna vez

- Lo sé Len, pero este año, el instituto no se encuentra en su mejor situación económica, por lo tanto, el porcentaje del total que podemos permitirnos, es bastante inferior al de otros años. De todas formas, el plan no ha tenido muy buena aceptación en las demás clases, y en un primer sondeo, hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que para que sea rentable, tendremos que hacer el viaje los tres cursos juntos.

- ¿Tres cursos? No tendremos que ir con los niños de primero ¿¿verdad??

- No Rika, los tres cursos serán cuarto y los dos cursos superiores.

- Tan solo al escuchar las palabras "cursos superiores" empezaron a babear todas las descerebradas del aula, la sola idea de poder compartir una semana junto a Shaoran Li, les volvía locas…Mientras a mí me daba arcadas.

- Bueno, pasaré lista, y los que, en un principio, queráis venir, decid si o no. Aoki…

- Presente, si

- Bami…

- Presente, no

Entre dudas sobre algebra y sobre el viaje, transcurría una de las clases más aburridas de la historia. Si ya era poco mi interés en las matemáticas, menos era incluso en el viaje de fin de curso. Desde que había entrado en este instituto, no había ido a ninguna excursión ni a ningún viaje. No por nada, simplemente no le veía sentido a irme de viaje con un montón de gente a la que no soporto. No soy una antisocial, entendedme, es solo que…no sé, simplemente no me apetecía.

- Daidouji

- Presente, si

- ¿Había oído bien? ¿Tomoyo iba a ir al viaje de fin de curso? Pero si odia a toda la clase…

- Hey, ¿qué es eso de que vas a ir?

- No sé, me apetece…¿no vas a venir Sakura? - ¿Por qué ponía esa cara? Le he dicho mil veces que odio las excursiones del colegio. A veces pienso que no me escucha cuando hablo…

- Ni de coña, que te diviertas…

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- Señoritas, ¿tienen algún problema?

- No profesor – Se apresuró a responder Tomoyo – Solo era una duda sobre el primer problema

- No se preocupen, ahora mismo corregiremos los ejercicios

Durante toda la hora de clase, estuve pensando en Tomoyo, en como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo y en como había pasado de verla como "mi chica perfecta" a "mi perfecta amiga". No sé, cada vez lo tenía más claro, y sabía que debía hablar con ella, pero por una vez, no encontraba el valor suficiente. No sabía cómo empezar, ni cómo..es que no tenía ni idea, nunca había dejado a nadie, siempre me han dejado a mí. Lo sé, es triste…Cuando tocó para la siguiente clase, ya había tomado mi decisión, esa misma tarde hablaría con ella y asunto resuelto.

Salí corriendo del aula con la total intención de saltarme la hora siguiente para dormir en el patio. Créanme, necesitaba más una hora de sueño antes que una de historia. Cuando iba por el pasillo divisé a lo lejos a la profesora y rápidamente me escondí en el baño más cercano. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me apoyé en ella suspirando.

- Buenos días, Sakura

¿Hola? Keiko Uzumi me había llamado por mi nombre. Algo andaba mal. Se acercó a mí. Mucho. Más de lo necesario, diría yo.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

¿Se interesaba por mi? Bien, rectifico. Algo andaba MUY mal.

- Ehh…pues…bien, supongo ¿y-y tu?

Estaba nerviosa. Keiko me ponía nerviosa, desde siempre. Por dos razones muy sencillas: Primero porque me gustaba, mucho. Era una chica guapísima, una figura impresionante y una forma de ser realmente atractiva. Y en segundo lugar, porque era mala. Si, tenía muy malas ideas y era cruel con quien creía que lo merecía. Era una mezcla un tanto extraña, se podria decir que me gustaba pero a su vez me daba mucho miedo.

Pero lo extraño del caso, es que Keiko nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, de hecho, nunca me llamaba. Desde que entró en el equipo, porque yo estaba antes que ella, no me había dirigido la palabra más que en dos ocasiones. Una cuando se me cayó un pendiente durante el ensayo y ella lo encontró, y la otra fue cuando me pidió que votara por ella para capitana. Como pueden ver, ninguna de las dos ocasiones auguraba una gran relación interpersonal.

- Mm…bien, aunque un poco acalorada – Empezó a abanicarse la cara con una mano y con la otra se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa, la cual de por si llevaba ya bastante desabrochada - ¿Tú no tienes calor?

Se aproximó un poco más a mí y apoyó en la puerta, a un lado de mi cabeza, la mano con que se abanicaba la cara, mientras que la otra seguía jugando con el escote de su camisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo un poco sonrojada ¿tienes fiebre? – De un momento a otro, su mano pasó de los botones a mi cara, pasando por detrás de las orejas las mechas que me cubrían los ojos. Su tacto era suave, pero desprendía frialdad. Un frío que provenía desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Un golpe en la puerta me despertó de mi ensimismamiento y me zafé de sus garras. No sé que intentaba, pero si lo que quería era asustarme, lo había conseguido. Bueno, y también otra cosa…

- Pues no, no tengo calor Uzumi estoy bien no creo tener fiebre lo que si tengo es prisa mucha prisa y me tengo que ir porque yo debía estar ya en la clase de historia y fíjate estoy aquí de cháchara jejeje bueno adios!

Hablé lo más rápido que pude sin pararme siquiera a respirar y huí del baño como si hubiera un fantasma. No entendía nada, Uzumi estaba intentando… ¿seducirme? Era lo más ridículo que podría haber oído nunca. Sin embargo, lo había pensado, no oído. Bueno, la cuestión no era esa, después se lo contaría a…ni siquiera tengo a quien contarle mis cosas, maldita sea. Esto de ser tan exigente con los amigos, no trae nada bueno. A decir verdad, lo que ocurre es que no trae amigos, directamente.

Anduve por el pasillo nuevamente cerciorándome de que el poco tiempo pasado en el baño había sido suficiente para que todo el mundo entrara ya en clase. Giré la cabeza al oir un portazo detrás mía, pero solo era Uzumi saliendo del baño, dirigiéndose a su clase. Salí al patio y me dirigí hacia el césped. Me recosté al lado de un árbol, sabiendo de antemano que me levantaría llena de hormigas, y me dispuse a relajarme. La segunda hora de los lunes era mi hora de dormir. Tenía suficientemente estudiado el planning de los profesores como para saber que precisamente esta hora y la cuarta del jueves, eran las únicas en las que nadie podía vigilar el patio. Claro que eso no suponía ningún problema para ellos, pues en ningún momento pensaron que podría haber alguien tan aburrida como yo como para analizar durante meses sus movimientos. Lo sé, no soy una alumna modelo, me paso las clases pensando en lo que no debo, en cualquier tontería antes que en prestar atención, pero aun así, voy aprobando, que le vamos a hacer, el sistema no funciona…

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, noté un ruido detrás del árbol, y pensé que sería un pajarito. Al poco rato, volví a oírlo, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Dada mi facilidad a imaginar cosas, cosas que me suelen dar miedo, además, preferí levantarme para ver que era antes de que mi cerebro empezara a ver sus propios fantasmas. Rodeé el árbol y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré detrás de este a Eriol. Bueno, no exactamente Eriol, sino más bien a Eriol dormido. No, no es lo mismo. Supongo que los ruidos los provocaba él mismo durmiendo, porque es de esas personas que tiende a moverse mucho mientras duerme, algún día explicaré por qué lo sé. De momento, cogí un palito y comencé a darle golpecitos en la cabeza, si yo no podía dormir, él tampoco lo haría. Viendo que no daba resultado, empecé a darle los golpecitos encima de la nariz, era gracioso porque cada vez que le daba, se llevaba la mano a la nariz como si hubiera una mosca pululando por su alrededor. Ya sé que estaba haciendo el tonto, y sé que la imagen debía ser muy estúpida, pero entiéndanme, me aburro…

**Tomoyo POV**

Era la tercera vez, desde que empezó el curso, que la profesora de historia me echaba de clase. No es mi culpa que ella tenga tan poca paciencia, soy una alumna problemática, lo siento. Salí al patio y me dediqué a pasear con los cascos puestos. Di gracias al cielo realmente por haberme traído el mp3 precisamente hoy. Empecé a pensar en lo muy cabreada que estaba con Eriol por lo de la fiesta, y mis pensamientos derivaron a aquel instante en la piscina. Pensándolo bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de un hombre como lo estuve en ese momento. Fue extraño. A medida que me acercaba a la zona verde, pude vislumbrar una figura que se me hacía sumamente familiar. Era Sakura. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo con un palito en la mano, golpeando quién sabe qué cosa que yo no podía ver por el arbol. Me acerqué a ella despacio, con la intención de asustarla pero cuando llegué a escasa distancia de su espalda, pude ver lo que había en el suelo…La imagen no podía ser más bizarra: Sakura estaba de rodillas junto al árbol, a sus pies Eriol dormido. Ella tenía un palito en la mano con el que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz de vez en cuando y reía como histérica cuando él, en sueños, movía las manos para apartarla como si fuera un bicho.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca del todo?

Saltó hacia atrás al oir mi voz quedando en una postura bastante comprometedora, sin embargo mi atención solo se dirigió a mi "hermano". Me senté a su lado, mientras dormía, e intenté iniciar una conversación civilizada con Sakura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Saku?

- ¿Aun no te has fijado en que llevo meses saltándome esta hora...?

- No sé, no puedo estar pendiente de ti durante las horas de clase Sakura... – Realmente no podía estar pendiente de ella durante esas horas, pero es que últimamente me costaba estarlo también el resto de horas. Parecía que estaba perdiendo el interés, no sé, era algo extraño pero que me hacía sentir mal cada vez que pensaba en ello.

- Bien, de acuerdo, lo pillo. Tomoyo, ¿podemos quedar esta tarde para hablar?

- ¿No podemos hablar ahora?

- No, es un asunto serio y quiero tratarlo delicadamente. Además, no estamos solas.

- Si lo estamos, Eriol está dormido... – Miré al chico que descansaba placidamente tras la tanda de torturas inconscientes de Sakura. No pude evitar llevar una mano a su cara y apartar de ahí los mechones que le cubrían los ojos. Se veía muy tranquilo y...bastante atractivo, ¿por qué no decirlo?

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto quedar conmigo? - ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

- No me cuesta...simplemente que no se porqué quieres quedar esta tarde, si podemos hablarlo ahora.

- Bueno mira, déjalo ¿vale? Si te dan ganas de quedar me avisas y si no, pues ya hablaremos otro día, no te preocupes, supongo que puede esperar... – Se había enfadado, lo sabía.

- No te enfades Sakura, si quieres quedamos pero... – Y ya no pude seguir porque se marchó.

¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿Y de qué querría hablar? Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia Eriol y comencé a jugar con su cabello. No podía evitarlo, tenía un tacto tan suave...Tenía el pelo muy bien cuidado para ser un chico.

- ¿Y tú que opinas hermanito..?

- Opino que va a dejarte...

Me tomó por sorpresa aquel comentario, principalmente porque crei que estaba dormido, y en segundo lugar por el contenido de sus palabras.

- ¿¡Cuánto llevas despierto!? – Rapidamente retiré mis manos de su pelo y me alejé lo que pude sin levantarme del suelo.

- El suficiente. Ya estaba despierto cuando tu llegaste.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – Le miré feo y me respondió encogiendose de hombros.

- No había ninguna conversación ajena, Sakura sabía que yo estaba despierto, por eso no quería hablar sobre ello en este momento...- ¿Sakura lo sabía? ¿Por qué a mí nadie me dice nada nunca? Siempre tengo que ser la última en enterarme de todo...No saben como me revienta eso, de verdad. Soy una persona muy observadora, pero solo cuando estoy atenta, y la mayor parte del tiempo no lo estoy.

- Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que Sakura va a dejarme?

- Mm...me lo ha "contado", estaba hablando sola delante mía sin saber que yo estaba despierto

Aja. O sea que Sakura está dispuesta a que lo dejemos. Y no solo eso, sino que está tan segura que lo ha dicho delante de Eriol. Es una pena, supongo...Pero la verdad es que no consigo que me importe.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba en clase de química e intentaba por todos los medios no dormirme. La voz del profesor, tan irritante en otras ocasiones, hoy hacía las veces de somnífero. Cada palabra conseguía que fuera cayendo más y más en un profundo pozo donde parecía esperarme una mullida cama en el fondo. Ahora recordaba bien porqué no venía a clases los lunes después de una fiesta. Lo que no conseguía recordar era por qué este lunes si había decidido venir. Entendí bien en realidad cuando Eriol se extrañó de verme allí, solo que no le podía decir por qué había venido. Ni yo mismo lo sabía. _Lo sabes, has venido para verla. Quieres hacerte el héroe cuando te de las gracias porque no la echan del equipo. _No, eso no era así. Una parte, pequeña e insignificante parte de mi, quería creer eso, pero yo sabía muy bien que no era eso. Simplemente quería...no sé, ¿aprender?

Continuará...

**Siento la tardanza!**

Pero bueno, tengo muchos motivos para ella...el principal es mi constante falta de motivación xD Es que, si no recibos reviews, pienso que a nadie le gusta la historia y que pierdo el tiempo escribiéndola, lo siento, soy así de triste u.u Pero bueo, me decidí a seguir por las personitas que SI mandaron sus reviews y por dos en concreto que se molestaron en eviarme PM Diox...eso me hizo mucha ilusión..u.u

Nada, el capítulo es la segunda parte del anterior, y aunque quizás parezca un poco sin sentido, ya iran viendo que lo tiene...y mucho además  
xD

Bueno, nada más y...ah! el siguiente capítulo está por la mitad, asi que esta vez me comprometo a no tardar en subirlo

Muchas gracias a todos por sus animos! :D


	4. Sueño&Galletas

_Sueño&Galletas_

**Shaoran POV**

Había llegado la hora del descanso y yo seguía plantado en mi silla practicando la conversación que tendría con Sakura en cuanto la viera. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en ello sin poder atender a las explicaciones tan sumamente interesantes de los profesores (?) Primero pensé en hacerme el héroe desde el principio y decirle que no tenía nada que agradecerme antes incluso de que ella me dijera algo. Después pensé que eso no funcionaría con Sakura y que además, yo quería escuchar ese ''gracias, Shaoran'' que ella me diría y acompañaría seguro de un abrazo.

Salí al patio calculando cada paso a medida que me acercaba a donde estaban mis amigos en el mismo plan de aletargamiento que por la mañana. Al parecer las clases habían causado estragos en sus sistemas nerviosos. Después de una rápida ojeada al grupo, pude notar que Sakura aun no había llegado. Me senté al lado de Eriol, quien miraba una florecilla con aire ausente.

- ¿No has tomado café esta mañana?

Eriol me miró lentamente sin cambiar su expresión. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y todo el pelo despeinado. Al cabo de unos segundos pareció despertar de su trance.

- Perdona, ¿me has dicho algo?

- Si, te he preguntado que…bueno, olvídalo. ¿Has visto a Sakura?

Su mirada se tornó suspicaz y me analizó detenidamente de arriba a abajo.

- Mm… ¿qué quieres decir con que si la he visto?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo que qué quiero decir con que si la has visto?

- Pues que si lo que quieres saber es si la he visto alguna vez, o si la he visto hoy, o si la he visto aquí, etc. Especifica amigo.

- ¿Estás drogado…? – Me fui alejando poco a poco de él por si tenía alguna reacción violenta inesperada. Con esta clase de gente nunca se sabe.

Me levanté y decidí ir a la cafetería. Con un poco de suerte Sakura estaría allí comprando su desayuno, y si no, quizás cuando volviera ella ya habría llegado. Me moría de los nervios.

**Eriol POV**

La conversación con Shaoran había sido sumamente sospechosa. O no, pero la semi-penumbra en la que estaban sumidos mis sentidos esta mañana hacía que todo tuviera un aire muy de película de detectives. En realidad supongo que no tendría ningún doble sentido la pregunta que me hizo, pero después de haber escuchado la conversación entre Sakura y Tomoyo todo apuntaba a que a partir de ahora, las cosas se tornarían interesantes en ese aspecto. Obviamente la situación entre esas dos iba a traer cola, pues Shaoran estaría en medio, seguro. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que no desistiría tan fácilmente en sus intentos de llevarse a Sakura a la cama. Yo por mi parte pensaba mantenerme lo más alejado posible de ese asunto. Si alguien tenía probabilidades de llevarse la peor parte, ese era yo, por lo tanto, me mantendría estrictamente al margen.

- Hey, Eriol

Escuché algo, pero hasta pasado un tiempo no noté que era Yamazaki llamándome.

- ¿Me escuchas? – Me volví hacia mi interlocutor e intenté prestar la mayor atención posible a sus palabras.

- Si, si… ¿qué te pasa? – Debía admitir que Yamazaki tenía incluso peor aspecto que yo. Llevaba todo el uniforme desarreglado, el pelo aplastado por un lado, como si acabara de despertarse y, como había podido comprobar de camino al patio, era incapaz de andar en linea recta.

- No voy a quedarme al entrenamiento de hoy…¿tú irás? - ¿Entrenamiento? Dios…no me acordaba. No tenía fuerzas ni para tenerme en pie.

- No, no creo que sea capaz de correr detrás de ningún balón esta tarde.

- Sois unos quejicas – Comentó Chiharu después de bostezar sonoramente.

- Claro, no dirías lo mismo si tuvieras practicas esta tarde con lo que sea que hagas ahora

Tras esto se sumieron en una larga y pesada discusión en la que Yamazaki fingía no tener ni idea de las cosas a las que dedicaba Chiharu su tiempo libre cada tarde, cuando todo sabían perfectamente que llevaba en su bloc una fotocopia del horario de ella justo al lado del suyo, a pesar de que se lo sabía de memoria.

Volví a tumbarme en el césped haciendo oídos sordos a su conversación e intentando dormir. El sol me daba de lleno en la cara, un calor agradable auguraba un verano que se aproximaba con pasos de gigante.

**Tomoyo POV**

Llegué a donde estaban los chicos y observé el panorama: Eriol dormido al sol, Yamazaki y Chiharu discutiendo, Naoko dormida con un libro en la cara y los gemelos estudiando geografía. No había ni rastro de Sakura ni de Shaoran. No sabía nada de ella desde el extraño incidente de la zona verde, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Me senté al lado de Eriol y lo zarandeé un poco para despertarlo.

- Joder… ¿es que no hay nadie más a quien molestar en todo el patio?

- Vaya chico, que susceptibles estamos hoy ¿no? – Me miró sorprendido como si esperara a otra persona y se incorporó de repente, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Se sonrojó al instante y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, crei que eras Shaoran otra vez…estaba intentando dormir y bueno…

- No te preocupes Eriol…¿cómo te han ido las clases hasta ahora?

- Ehm… ¿siguiente pregunta?

- Jejeje ¿has visto a Sakura?

Me miró sin entender muy bien la pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy?

- Eriol ¿estás bien?

- Ehm…si claro, creo que he tenido un deja vu…Pero no, creo que no la he visto

- Ahm

- Aunque creo recordar que Shaoran también la estaba buscando

- ¿Y no sabes si la ha encontrado?

- Obviamente si lo supiera te lo habría dicho

- Mm…

Me tumbé en el césped resignada a no ver a Sakura hasta el final de las clases. Me puse pensar en lo que me había dicho Eriol por la mañana e intenté buscar una respuesta a por qué Sakura querría dejarme. Las cosas no estaban tan mal. De hecho, no estaban mal, iba todo bien. O eso me parecía a mi. Seguíamos hablando como siempre, quedábamos los fines de semana y salíamos como habíamos hecho desde el principio.

- No te comas más la cabeza Tomoyo, seguro que ella te lo explicará en su momento.

- ¿Eh?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Eriol encima mía. Me incorporé para quedar a su altura y le puse una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en eso?

- Digamos que voy conociéndote un poco más cada día…

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

- Puede ser muy bueno…o puede ser muy malo

Con esto me guiñó un ojo y se levantó.

- Me voy a la clase, a ver si allí consigo dormir un rato sin que nadie más me despierte para preguntarme por Sakura

- Está bien.

Me quedé allí sentada sin saber qué hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue echarme a dormir al lado de Naoko. Al parecer este era el guión del día, dormir.

**Sakura POV**

El mundo se está volviendo loco. No hay otra explicación para todo lo que me está pasando hoy. Primero lo del baño con Uzumi, después la tontería en el patio con Tomoyo y ahora esto…¿¿qué les pasa a todos??

_Salí de la clase con mi acostumbrado ánimo, es decir, 0 por ciento. Iba a entrar al baño, pero recordar la escena de hacía unas horas me echó para atrás. Seguí hacia el patio y vi a mis amigos tumbados en el césped. Estaba Shaoran. Tampoco me apetecía estar cerca de él. Por nada en particular, simplemente no me apetecía. Así que como último recurso me dirigí a la cafetería._

_Estaba mirando el panel con las distintas opciones de menú y los precios cuando sentí un leve golpecito en el hombro. Me giré para ver quien reclamaba mi atención y para mi sorpresa se trataba de Haruko. Haruko era una de las animadoras nuevas, tenía mi edad y entró en el equipo a principios de este curso. Nunca había hablado con ella hasta ahora._

_- Hola Kinomoto – Me sonrió – Toma, para ti_

_Levantó las manos hacia mí y me entregó una cajita con las galletas de chocolate que yo siempre compraba. Me quedé bastante asombrada y sin saber cómo interpretarlo, pero ella se adelantó a la explicación._

_- En clase me fijé que no habías traído tu desayuno y decidí comprarte estas galletas que creo que te gustan. – Ahora si que estaba confundida. No era la más popular de las animadoras, ni mucho menos la más sociable. _

_Apenas me hablaba con dos o tres, y tan solo lo suficiente como para preguntarles cuando faltaba y eso, por lo que todo esto me pillaba por sorpresa y más cuando hace nada querían echarme por culpa de Shaoran. Shaoran… De repente empecé a sospechar que quizás él tuviera algo que ver._

_- Pues…muchas gracias Haruko, no se que decir jeje_

_- No hace falta que digas nada, nos vemos esta tarde en el ensayo_

_Sonrió una vez más y se marchó. Era una chica muy bonita, como todas las animadoras en realidad. Pero en ella no había nada extraño, no se le veía tan falsa como a las demás, no desprendía ese aura fría de Uzumi. Al pensar en ella un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda._

_Abrí la cajita de galletas y mientras comía decidí ir a buscar a Shaoran. Salí abriéndome paso entre la multitud con dificultad. El consejo de estudiantes llevaba años reclamando reformas en la cafetería, pues con el paso del tiempo se había quedado pequeña para tantos alumnos._

_Llegué a donde había visto antes a los chicos pero ya no estaba. Iba a preguntarle a alguno pero supuse que no serían de gran ayuda, más que nada porque la mitad estaban dormidos, incluso Tomoyo. Qué día tan raro. _

_Entré en el edificio principal y busqué la clase de Shaoran que estaba al final del pasillo, cerca de la mía, por desgracia. Abrí la puerta y lo que me encontré fue a Eriol…también dormido ¿Es que les habían puesto droga en el desayuno a todos o qué?_

_- Eriol – Le di golpecitos en el hombro para que despertara – Eriol…despierta_

_- ¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Has visto a Shaoran..?_

_- Maldita sea…¿es que uno no puede dormir un poco ni siquiera en el recreo? ¿¿por qué no os compráis un busca cada uno y me dejáis a mi en paz??_

_Se levantó refunfuñando y salió de la clase._

_¿Pero qué…? Yo no entiendo nada, en serio_

Asi que ahora estoy aquí, en el baño donde no quería entrar, mirándome al espejo y preguntándome si les habrán lavado el cerebro a todos o resulta que son replicantes o algo por el estilo, porque sino, no encuentro una explicación más lógica a todo esto. Están locos.

A partir de ahora y para lo que queda de día, procuraré no acercarme a nadie conocido, y si no me queda más remedio, no hablaré, ni siquiera contestaré a sus preguntas, asi evitaré cualquier tipo de reacción extraña. Estaba segura de que con este maravilloso y elaborado plan estaría a salvo de sus ondas alienígenas.

**Shaoran POV**

Entré en la cafetería esperanzado de encontrar allí a Sakura, pero entre tanta gente me sería imposible. Me acerqué a la barra a echar un vistazo, pero lo único que pude ver fue a una de las

animadoras nuevas comprando una caja de galletas de chocolate a mi lado. Cuando terminó su compra se giró hacia donde yo estaba, me enseñó las galletas y me guiñó un ojo. No lo entendí.

Ya que estaba en la barra encargué un zumo de naranja y una bolsa de gominolas. Pagué y me dispuse a salir de allí lo más rápido posible, me agobiaban mucho las acumulaciones de gente.

Volví a donde había dejado a los demás y vi que Eriol ya no estaba, pero no tuve tiempo de hacer preguntas pues el timbre sonó y todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a clase como autómatas.

Entré en clase con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie y llegué a mi sitio. Eriol no estaba en la mesa de al lado, como de costumbre, pero supuse que estaría en el baño.

El resto de alumnos fue entrando al aula sin problemas, pero Eriol no llegaba.

Entró el profesor y con ello dio comienzo la clase. Empecé a preocuparme, porque mi amigo no era de los que se saltan clases asi sin más, y por un momento pensé que, debido a su estado de hoy, podría haberse quedado dormido en cualquier sitio, por lo que decidí levantarme y pedir permiso para ir al baño. Al profesor pareció extrañarle mucho, pero aun asi me dejó salir sin problemas.

Entré en los baños pero estaban totalmente vacíos. Di una vuelta por todo el edificio y más de lo mismo, ni un alma por los pasillos. Por no haber nadie, ni si quiera estaba el conserje por ahí deambulando. Por ultimo entré en la sala de música y allí me lo encontré: sentado en el banquito del piano y con la cabeza apoyada en el teclado, completamente dormido.

- Hey bella durmiente – le llamé.

Viendo que no despertaba, me senté a su lado y se me ocurrió una idea. Le pasé el brazo por la cintura y me acerqué más a él. Rezando por que nadie entrara en el aula y nos viera así, empecé a soplarle en el cuello despacio. Vi como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le ponía la piel de gallina. Reprimiendo la risa me decidí a continuar y me acerqué más, hasta que pude rozar su cuello con mis labios. En serio, si alguien entraba por esa puerta ahora mismo, me iría de la ciudad para siempre. Comencé a besarle el cuello y la nuca delicadamente, como lo haría una chica, mientras iba metiendo la mano por debajo de su camisa. La situación me estaba resultando muy violenta, pero merecía la pena solo por escucharle hablar en sueños:

- Tomoyo déjalo…si entra el conserje en el baño..mm..para caramelito…nononoh…eso no está bien…de-dejalo…

No pude aguantar más y la risa me venció. Mis carcajadas le despertaron y desconcertaron aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qué ha…? ¿Tu qué haces…? Yo…

- Jajajaja cara-caramelitooo jajajaja – No podía parar de reirme, y la cara de desconcierto de Eriol no ayudaba mucho

- Estaba soñando con… una heladería…eso es, pedía un helado de caramelo y…

- Jajajaja claro Eriol, claro

- De verdad yo… uff ¿Qué hora es? ¿Han empezado ya las clases?

- Si amigo, hace como 15 minutos

- ¿¡Y qué estamos haciendo aquí!? – Se levantó de repente y tan rápido como estuvo de pie se volvió a sentar llevándose una mano a la cabeza mareado – Recuérdame que no vuelva a hacer eso

- Creo que tú mismo lo recordarás

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la cafetería a por un par de cafés. Una vez nos los hubieron servido, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo. Había más gente de la que debía en la cafetería, por lo visto había faltado algún profesor, toda una suerte para nosotros, así cualquiera que entrara allí pensaría que teníamos hora libre.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Me preguntó mientras daba vueltas a la cucharilla del café

- ¿Cómo llevo el qué?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, a tu obsesión insana con Sakura

- Hey, no es ninguna obsesión insana, es amor…

- Jajajajaja bastante me cuesta creer que sepas pronunciar esa palabra como para que intentes hacerme creer que puedes sentirlo jajaja

- Eres una persona muy cruel, Eriol Hiraguizawa

- No, Shaoran Li, soy sincero

- Bueno, es una forma distinta de verlo ¿qué tal llevas tú lo de estar enamorado de tu hermana?

- Touché

- Demasiado tiempo juntos

- Pues…yo creo que desde que vivo en tu casa la cosa va mejor, ya no estoy todo el día en tensión ni con miedo a abrir las puertas del baño y encontrarmela desnuda, o a abrir la puerta de su habitación y encontrármela desnuda, o abrir la puerta de mi habitación y encontrármela desnuda, o abrir la puerta de la cocina y encontrármela desnuda o abrir…

- ¿¿Pero que clase de persona se pasea desnuda por toda la casa?? - ¿Tomoyo exhibicionista?

- Bueno, desnuda desnuda no, en ropa interior. Dice que es costumbre desde pequeña. No sé, a mí me alteraba mucho

- Te entiendo, pasarías el día sin riego sanguíneo en el cerebro

- Exactamente. Ahora vivo igual solo que en lugar de ver un cuerpo escultural paseando por la casa en ropa interior…te veo a ti

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Lo miré feo, ¿cómo se atreve a insinuar que yo no tengo un cuerpo escultural?

- Bueno Shaoran, ya sabes…tú no eres mi tipo, de hecho, aunque lo fueras, te estás descuidando, tienes tripita

- No tengo tripita Eriol y lo sabes

- También es una forma de verlo. Cambiando de tema, mañana habrá recoger todo en casa ¿no?

- Para empezar, no hables como si vivieras ya ahí, y además, llamaré a algún servicio de limpieza Express de esos y ya está. Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y no me apetece nada meter a gente en casa otra vez tan pronto

- Entonces perfecto

Pasé el resto de la mañana sin encontrar a Sakura, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, y el estado de sopor y lentitud mental en el que se encontraban sumidos mis amigos no era una gran ayuda. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, la gente comenzó a salir en tropel de las aulas, cual viernes. Yo recogí mis cosas tranquilamente, esperando a que Eriol despertara por si mismo.

Cuando llegué a casa encendí el ordenador y abrí el Messenger con la esperanza de ver a Sakura conectada, era la hora de comer pero ya sabía que su adicción a Internet la obligaba a dejar el ordenador encendido durante todo el día. Abri una nueva ventana de conversación, a pesar de que su estado indicaba que estaba comiendo y le hablé:

_**Sr. Li (H) dice:**_

_Kinomoto, me he pasado toda la mañana buscandote_

_**Cheesecake dice:**_

_A mi? Por qué? :O_

Sabía que estaría ahí.

_**Sr. Li (H) dice:**_

_Me apetecía hablar contigo :)_

_**Cheesecake dice:**_

_Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de acosarme?_

_**Sr. Li (H) dice:**_

_De qué hablas?? Yo no te acoso_

_**Cheesecake dice:**_

_Bueno, puedes verlo como quieras…qué querías?_

_**Sr. Li (H) dice:**_

_Nada en concreto, me gusta hablar contigo. _

_Por cierto..has tenido algún problema con las animadoras?_

_**Cheesecake dice:**_

_Exactamente problema no…pero he recibido un trato MUY sospechoso y todo apunta a que TÚ tienes algo que ver con eso ¬¬_

_Qué les dijiste??_

_**Sr. Li (H) dice:**_

_Nada malo, solo pretendía que fueran más amables contigo :S _

_Deben haberlo interpretado de otra forma.._

_**Cheesecake dice:**_

_Que les dijiste literalmente Shaoran Li..?_

_**Sr. Li (H) dice:**_

_Algo asi como que te dieran algo de trato de favor ._._

_**Cheesecake dice:**_

_Que??? Usaste literalmente la expresión ''trato de favor''??? :S_

_**Sr. Li (H) dice:**_

_Mmm…creo que si, por qué? Qué tiene de malo? :S_

_**Cheesecake dice:**_

_Argh! Cómo puedes ser tan TONTO?? Para esas malditas enfermas de las animadoras, ''trato de favor'' solo lleva connotaciones obscenas!_

_Ahora entiendo lo de Uzumi en el baño…_

_**Sr. Li (H) dice:**_

_Cómo?? No entiendo nada_

_He propiciado una escena erótico-lésbica en el baño entre tú y Uzumi y me la he perdido??? Como me puede pasar esto a mi? ._

_**Cheesecake dice:**_

_Eres un enfermo, como todos ¬¬_

_**Cheesecake ha cerrado sesión.**_

Evidentemente ha cerrado sesión pero solo para mi, me ha vuelto a desadmitir…

Es muy interesante, por otra parte, lo que me ha aclarado esta conversación. En cualquier otro caso, si lo considerara algo realmente negativo, intentaría hacer algo para que las animadoras dejaran de acosar a Sakura, pero como me resulta divertido y extrañamente excitante (o quizás no tan extrañamente) la idea de un montón de chicas guapas acosando a Sakura, pues no haré nada para evitarlo. Además, así aprenderá a ser más simpática conmigo…de hecho, debería darme las gracias!


	5. Helados

**Cáp. IV**

**Tomoyo POV**

Desde que Eriol había huido a casa de Shaoran, los días se hacían interminables con esa mujer a la que debía considerar "mi madre". No es que fuera desagradable, al contrario, se portaba muy bien conmigo, es solo que sus atenciones eran… excesivas. Me explico: desde el primer momento en que llegué a esta casa, me había colmado de regalos, desde cosas tan necesarias como material escolar para los próximos 15 años, hasta todas y cada unas de las nuevas versiones de iPod que Apple sacaba al mercado. Nunca había sido una niña caprichosa, ni se me antojaban cosas que no necesitaba, como mucho algún vestido nuevo, pero por lo demás solía conformarme con jugar con mis viejas muñecas que ya conocía bien. Las cosas nuevas nunca tuvieron mucho interés para mí. Así que esta nueva situación se me hacía, cuanto menos, extraña. Y por si fuera poco, y es a lo que voy, desde que Eriol se fue, ya no se conforma con comprarme algo nuevo cada día, sino que se empeña en pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo, ¡incluso ha empezado a llevarme y a recogerme del instituto! Así que podría decirse que estoy bastante agobiada, ya no solo por la falta de intimidad, sino por el simple hecho de que por mucho tiempo que pase con ella, sigo sin saber como comportarme. No sé de qué hablarle, qué ponerme cuando me lleva al teatro o al centro comercial, ni siquiera sé si debo comer la pizza con cubiertos o con las manos. Y todo eso me estresa. Mucho.

Había estado pensando sobre esto las últimas semanas, y no se me ocurría ninguna solución que no conllevara suplicar a Eriol que volviera. Desde el incidente en la piscina, además, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo abordarle, a pesar de que le veía mucho más tranquilo que cuando vivía aún aquí. Respecto a lo de la piscina, ya hacía varias semanas desde aquella fiesta e igualmente le había dado muchas vueltas a aquel asunto y las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Solo habíamos mantenido una conversación y fue aquella en el patio en la que me dijo que Sakura no iba a seguir conmigo, lo cual por cierto, se cumplió. Es una historia muy corta, finalmente quedamos en una cafetería, hablamos civilizadamente y después de dejarlo todo muy claro, nos comimos casi un litro de helado cada una. A partir de ese momento nos convertimos prácticamente en las mejores amigas, una decisión que deberíamos haber tomado desde el principio y no habernos dejado llevar por las consecuencias de los largos periodos de abstinencia sexual.

En resumen, estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana de mi cuarto de lo agobiada que estaba y no tenía prácticamente relación con Eriol, pero por otro lado, ahora tenía una mejor amiga a la que hacer cargar con mis problemas. Siempre puede ser peor.

**Shaoran POV**

Las cosas se habían relajado con el paso de los días. Aunque eso significaba que mi relación con Sakura también se había visto reducida a la nada. No pasaba de saludos cuando nos cruzabamos por el pasillo, porque ya ni siquiera se sentaba en mi misma mesa en la cafetería. Esto era debido a la también nula relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol, que eran el vínculo entre Sakura y yo, por lo tanto, como ahora eran súper amigas, si Tomoyo no se sentaba en mi mesa, Sakura tampoco. Una ecuación sencilla y desafortunadamente para mi, sin solución. No sabía realmente cual había sido el problema entre Hiraguizawa y su hermana, en otro momento habría estado al tanto, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado centrado en mis cosas. Tampoco conseguía información por parte de Eriol: cada vez que le preguntaba me mentía descaradamente, lo que significaba que no iba a hablar del tema por mucho que insistiera. Decidí respetarlo.

Por suerte para mí, no todo había ido mal esta semana. Por méritos propios había conseguido un regalo. Un regalo no, era más que eso, era todo lo que podía desear en estos momentos. Tras el malentendido con las animadoras que no me molesté en arreglar, casi todos los días podía observar alguna escena, cuanto menos, deliciosa. No entiendo exactamente cómo, pero esas psicópatas se las arreglaban para acosar a Sakura de una forma muy sutil siempre. Ya fuera en las clases de gimnasia que podía ver desde la ventana de mi clase, o en la cafetería, o donde fuera, cualquier situación era buena para ellas, y siempre se aseguraban de que yo estuviera cerca para verlo. La sensación que me provocaba ver a Sakura sonrojada y desconcertada en esos momentos no tenía ningún precio. No importaba si tenía que renunciar a hablar con ella durante el recreo o a que me admitiera en su Messenger. Todo eso era insignificante al lado de aquello.

Realmente era terrorífico intentar averiguar la manera en que la tenían siempre controlada, y a veces, incluso me daba pena la pobre Sakura. Pero era algo que ella solita se había ganado. Por no mencionar, que si le molestara de verdad, habría hablado ya conmigo para que lo solucionara. Ajá.

Hoy era el día en que se cumplía la fecha límite para presentar los proyectos destinados a recaudar fondos para el viaje de fin de curso. Como el instituto no podía poner tanto de su parte como otros años, los alumnos habíamos dado ideas para conseguir dinero. Los profesores recibieron todas las propuestas bastante sorprendidos por tanta iniciativa y propusieron una fecha para exponer todas esas ideas en forma de proyectos elaborados. El consejo escolar, que yo evidentemente presidía, sería el encargado de escoger los mejores y propiciarlo todo para que fueran llevados a cabo. Cuando se hubiera recaudado una suma más cuantiosa de la disponible, se organizaría un nuevo viaje más llamativo que el de la visita a Hokkaido. Aún así, expuse yo mismo la condición de hacer el viaje junto a los dos cursos inmediatamente inferiores, a lo que nadie se opuso… por suerte para mi. Quería asegurarme de que, en caso de conseguir un viaje mejor y que Sakura decidiera asistir, iríamos al mismo sitio. Creo que nunca me había tomado tantas molestias por nadie, realmente espero que al final de resultado.

A las once estábamos todos los miembros del consejo en el aula de reuniones. Había también unos veinte alumnos, que esperaban para entregar los proyectos, aunque algunos venían solo de acompañantes. Al final de la fila en la que se habían colocado delante de nuestra mesa, pude divisar a Sakura, y eso me sorprendió muchísimo.

Los alumnos fueron pasando ordenadamente y entregando sus dossier esperanzados de conseguir un viaje mejor. Cuando llegó el turno de Sakura la saludé y pude ver su expresión de aburrimiento.

- ¿Vas a presentar un proyecto? – Intenté sonar amable sin llegar a ser baboso. Me moría por leer su propuesta.

- Por supuesto que no. – Vaya – Es la estúpida idea de las animadoras, pero como yo "no puedo" practicar con ellas, me mandan para entregar esto. Espero que consigáis un viaje muy muy lejos y durante mucho mucho tiempo.

La decepción del principio al saber que no tenía nada que ver con aquello quedó en un segundo plano cuando noté su tono asqueado por todo lo referente al viaje. Veía esfumarse mis esperanzas de que ella decidiera ir, y eso, aunque no fuera para tanto, me tuvo todo el día desanimado.

**Eriol POV**

Cuando terminó la reunión del consejo escolar y quedaron decididos los proyectos que se llevarían a cabo, Shaoran y yo nos dirigimos a casa sin mediar palabra. Yo no tenía nada que contar, y él llevaba así desde que Sakura había aparecido en el aula y le había destrozado todas sus esperanzas de verla en el viaje. No me lo había dicho, pero yo sabía que estaba así por eso, así que decidí no meter el dedo en la yaga.

Cuando llegamos a casa subí a mi habitación y encendí el portátil. Puse algo de música y me eché en la cama dispuesto a pensar y relajarme un rato. Ya no me rondaban tantas cosas por la cabeza, había descubierto con gran alegría que el mantenerme lejos de todo lo relacionado con Tomoyo me aportaba una gran serenidad. Ya no me despertaba sudando y con la sensación de que acababa de irse de mi cama. Había tomado medidas para ello: en el instituto la evitaba todo lo posible, y era bastante fácil dado que tampoco hacía mucho por acercarse a mí, y en casa tampoco había problemas puesto que la había borrado del Messenger y de todas las redes sociales en las que teníamos contacto. Internet… El único problema era cuando pretendía visitar a mi madre, que tenía que asegurarme de todas las maneras posibles, que ella no estaría en la casa en ese momento.

Llevaba un rato pensando en eso cuando un sonido que provenía del ordenador me alertó. Me levanté y me acerqué a la pantalla para encontrar un mensaje de nuevo contacto en Messenger. No me sonaba la dirección, pero tenía la costumbre de aceptar a todo el mundo. Acepté y esperé a ver si me hablaba, y en pocos segundos se abrió una nueva ventanita.

_**IfIcouldstartagain dice:**_

_Siento decepcionarte Eriol, pero no soy ninguna fan…_

_**Eriol loves ice tea dice:**_

_Bueno, no sería a lo que estoy acostumbrado, créeme. No me suenan tu nick ni tu mail… deberían?_

_**IfIcouldstartagain dice:**_

_De hecho, no. Es más, si te sonaran no cumplirían su cometido._

_**Eriol loves ice tea dice:**_

_Y cual es ese cometido si se puede saber?_

_**IfIcouldstartagain dice:**_

_El de que, una vez hayas empezado a hablar conmigo como ahora, no seas capaz de ignorarme como en el instituto o huir de mi como llevas haciendo desde que te fuiste de esta casa_

Maldita sea, ¡es ella! ¿Quién en su sano juicio habla con cualquiera cuando está huyendo de alguien? Si fuera más idiota olvidaría respirar.

_**Eriol loves ice cream dice:**_

_Tomoyo..._

_**IfIcouldstartagain dice:**_

_En efecto. Sé que no ha sido la forma más honesta de abordarte, pero viendo cómo me ignoras en persona, se me hace imposible intentar hablarte a la cara_

_**Eriol loves ice cream dice:**_

_Supongo que tienes razón, te debo una disculpa... pero también ha sido muy difícil para mí estas semanas. Te gustaría ir a tomar unos dulces dentro de un rato y hablamos?_

¿¿Yo he dicho eso?? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo único que conseguiré con eso será echar por tierra todo lo que he conseguido estas semanas. Espero que diga que no. De verdad.

_**IfIcouldstartagain dice:**_

_Unos dulces? Así, sin más? Después de todo esto?_

_**Eriol loves ice cream dice:**_

_Bueno, si no quieres lo entenderé…_

_**IfIcouldstartagain dice:**_

_No, está bien… es solo que, será raro, pero está bien. Te viene bien en la heladería que está al lado de los recreativos?_

Casi me libro.

_**Eriol loves ice cream dice:**_

_Si, ahí es perfecto. Te veo a las 6_

Y sin más apagué el ordenador. En menos de cinco minutos había destrozado todo lo que había ido construyendo en estas semanas. Mi fantasía de "todo va bien" acababa de ser borrada a golpe de teclado. La tecnología NUNCA trae nada bueno. No entendía por qué lo había hecho, supongo que la culpa es de Internet, la sensación de que no es real y de que lo que digas o hagas no tendrá repercusiones en la vida real. Pero evidentemente no es así, por eso mismo ahora tengo que meterme en la ducha y adecentarme para enfrentarme a algo de lo que llevo escondiéndome semanas.

Shaoran salió del baño justo cuando yo iba a entrar, seguía con el ánimo por los suelos, tal y como llevaba toda la mañana. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía que decirle. Para mi sorpresa, él empezó.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Eh… si, Tomoyo quiere hablar conmigo. No sé qué me ha picado para aceptar quedar con ella. ¿Estás… bien? – Claro que no lo estaba, pero él no quería que yo lo supiera.

- Si, si. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Iba a decirte que viéramos una película o algo, pero si vas a salir no importa. – Maldita sea, incluso a mi me parece adorable cuando quiere.

- Bueno, no creo que tarde mucho, podemos verla después.

- Si, está bien. El baño está caliente, pero ya no hay toallas. Y vete tranquilo. Suerte.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Me sorprendía que estuviera tan… así. Parecía como si de verdad le desilusionara que Sakura no tuviera ni el más mínimo interés en ir a un viaje al que iría él. Pero eso no podía ser. Es Shaoran.

Estuve un rato mirándome en el espejo empañado por el vapor. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más nítida la imagen y me di cuenta de que tendría que afeitarme. Estaba nervioso. Como si fuera una primera cita o algo parecido. Qué tontería. Siempre había pensado que la gente que se ponía nerviosa ante este tipo de situaciones, merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Entiéndanme, yo soy un histérico, pero cuando la situación lo requiere, y estas situaciones no lo requerían. Sin embargo, hoy, estaba nervioso. Mucho, de hecho.

- Intenta que no te afecte, no le des tantas vueltas. No es como si fuera la primera vez que quedas con una chica.

Había empezado a hablar solo, y la imagen que reflejaba el espejo me parecía cada vez más horrible. Como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

- Eriol, ¿a qué hora has quedado? – Shaoran hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- A las 6 ¿por?

- Se te está haciendo tarde entonces.

Miré el reloj y vi que tenía razón. Quedaban 40 minutos para la hora a la que habíamos quedado y aún no había empezado a ducharme, ni siquiera había comido a medio día. No tenía tiempo para afeitarme si quería ponerme las lentillas. Había empezado a usarlas la semana anterior y aun me costaba mucho ponérmelas.

Salí de la ducha más nervioso de lo que entré, el agua caliente no había conseguido relajarme en lo más mínimo y el saber que faltaban solo minutos para la cita… ¡No! No he dicho cita. Todo iba a salir mal, ni siquiera sabía de qué teníamos que hablar ¿qué quería de mí? No podía estar realmente tan enfadad solo por tener que vivir con mi madre ¿verdad? Estaba totalmente perdido…

**Sakura POV**

Tomoyo había sido tan extremadamente pesada durante la mañana, que no me había quedado otra opción más que aceptar. Pero bueno, tampoco sería tan horrible, solo era tomar un helado con ella y Eriol. Lo que me echaba para atrás era la indescriptible tensión que había entre ellos desde la fiesta en casa de Li. No sabía a qué se debía, pero estaba segura de que sería terriblemente incómoda. Tampoco me apetecía salir porque había tenido un día pésimo, sin ir más lejos había tenido que estar cara a cara durante más de 5 segundos con ese idiota, y desde hacía unos días, era lo peor que podía pasarme. Me explico, siempre le he tenido tirria a Li, pero ahora era algo incontrolable, sobre todo desde lo de las duchas…

_Había sido una de las prácticas más largas que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo, dentro de dos semanas era el torneo semestral de animadoras y nuestro instituto siempre quedaba en las mejores posiciones, nunca gracias a mí, claro. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas y preparando mi mochila para entrar en los vestuarios y ducharme de una vez. Había llegado tarde para variar, y la había dejado en los bancos de fuera en lugar de mi taquilla. Cerré con cuidado la cremallera, me la colgué al hombro y me encaminé hacia los vestuarios. Nuestro colegio es bastante antiguo, por lo que con el escaso presupuesto que suelen tener, las ampliaciones y modernizaciones van poco a poco. Rectifico, MUY poco a poco. Con lo cual las duchas eran como antiguamente, en lugar de ser individuales, había una especie de habitación con alcachofas de ducha en las paredes. Es como siempre me imagino las cámaras de gas de las que nos hablan en historia. Lo sé, suelo hacer comparaciones muy grotescas. A la mayoría de chicas que entran mayores en el equipo suele darles reparo ducharse delante de todas, pero con el tiempo se acostumbran. Debo admitir que sería la primera en dar mi brazo por duchas individuales. La gran mayoría llevamos años y años juntas en el equipo, la costumbre hace que no sea ningún espectáculo digno de admiración._

_Abrí mi taquilla y cogí mi champú para el cabello, con aroma de caramelo, mi favorito, mi gel de baño y el desodorante. También me di cuenta de que había olvidado la esponja de baño nueva que había comprado el día anterior cuando llegué a la conclusión de que mi esponja de Patricio Estrella estaba ya bastante vieja. Empecé a quitarme la ropa y cuando hube acabado me envolví en mi toalla con dibujos de magdalenas y piruletas. En algunos aspectos soy la más cursi del equipo…_

_- Sakura date prisa o te quedarás sin agua caliente _

_Azumi. Había pasado por mi lado diciendo eso, rozándome el hombro y con una risita que me sonó extraña. Extraña porque no quería pensar en cómo había sonado realmente. Por unos segundos me planteé la idea de vestirme otra vez e irme a ducharme a casa. Pero después recapacité y me di cuenta de que era una idea absurda, tras el episodio de paranoia del día anterior, prefería no tomarme muy en serio mis primeras impresiones. Me encaminé a la ducha con paso firme y cuando llegué colgué mi toalla en uno de los toalleros. Abrí el grifo, ajusté la temperatura y me metí bajo el chorro de agua sin problemas._

''_¿Ves? No son más que tonterías, deberías dejar de pensar tanto y relajarte un poco. Todo va bien, estás obteniendo buenas notas, Touya se va de casa, estás conociendo gente y el verano está cada vez más cerca.''_

_Me di la razón a mi misma, las cosas me iban realmente bien últimamente, no podía quejarme, a excepción de ciertos detalles como el acoso de Li, pero pensándolo bien, todo el mundo sabía cómo era, yo no soy más que su último capricho, se cansará enseguida y me dejará en paz. Claro que si, todo va bien…_

_- Veo que no has traido esponja…_

_Tan pronto como escuché esa voz a mi espalda, noté en esta misma el suave pero aterrador tacto de una esponja natural haciendo círculos._

_- ¿Q-qué estás ha-haciendo A-azumi? – Bien, seguro que no ha notado nada de mi nerviosismo._

_- Te lo he dicho, he visto que no has traido tu esponja y pretendía ayudarte, no te lo tomes como algo raro, hay confianza ¿si?_

_- ¿A-ah si? – Notaba la condenada esponja por mis hombros pero no podía moverme, de verdad que no. Se que a veces soy exagerada, pero realmente no podía moverme en ese momento._

_- Claro que si, nos hemos duchado muchas veces juntas, aquí somos todas como hermanas – Estaba sonriendo. Pero no como sonreiría alguien que te dice ''somos como hermanas'', con buena intención, sino como sonreiría alguien que te dice ''somos como hermanas'' pero sabiendo que lo estás pasando mal…_

_- O-oye – Así, con valor – R-realmente n-no hace f-falta que…_

_- Si no es ninguna molestia, es más, puedo asegurarte que es todo un placer…_

_Tenía que decirle que lo dejara, que parara, que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero estaba en shock. Noté en cierto momento como recogía mi pelo con una de sus manos y empezaba a enjabonar mi cuello con la otra. Juraría que estaba sudando a pesar de estar bajo el agua. Su mano volvió a descender hasta mi hombro y noté cierta presión con la que intentaba que me diera la vuelta. En ese momento por fin volví en mí misma y fui consciente de la situación: estaba en las duchas del instituto con una de las chicas más populares del colegio enjabonándome la espalda y yo no era capaz de reaccionar. No me entiendan mal, reaccionar en el sentido de salir corriendo de ahí, no iba a aprovecharme de la situación sabiendo que todo se debía a la metedura de pata de Li. Por muy tentadora que me pareciera la idea en algún momento. Estaba pensando en esto cuando me di cuenta de que, sin yo siquiera ser consciente, me había girado y estaba frente a frente con Azumi quien se acercaba más a mi con una cara que no inspiraba mucha confianza. A cualquiera le habría parecido seductora, pero a mi verdaderamente me asustaba. En el momento en que decidí coger mi toalla y salir de allí, me percaté de que mientras ella avanzaba yo había ido retrocediendo hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la fría pared de azulejos, con lo cual mi esperanza de escapar sin existencia de contacto físico, desapareció._

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tensa? Eso no es bueno Sakura, el estrés es el peor enemigo de la salud ¿no tienes técnicas para relajarte…? – En el momento en que dijo esto empecé a notar la esponja por mi cintura y la mezcla de sensaciones entre miedo y calor nada inocente, iba a hacer que me estallara la cabeza. Sino estallaba antes otra cosa._

_- Chicas ¿pasa algo? – Nunca, y repito, nunca, me había alegrado tantísimo de escuchar la estridente y peculiar voz de la Señora Yamato - ¿Pero qué..?? – Bueno, tampoco sabía si alegrarme tanto, que un profesor pensara que usas zonas del instituto para cierto tipo de cosas tampoco era una buena idea – Todas han terminado ya, ¿cómo estáis aun ahí? ¿No sabeis que hay que ahorrar agua?_

_- Oh Señora Yamato, lo sentimos mucho, discúlpenos, Kinomoto se encontraba un poco fatigada y decidió esperar un rato antes de ducharse para evitar algún accidente, y yo me quedé con ella por si acaso. Lo sentimos mucho – La cara de corderito degollado de Azumi era bastante creible, cosa que a mi ya me daba igual pues lo que me preocupaba, quedaba fuera de las ideas de la Señora Yamato afortunadamente._

_- Está bien, ¿te encuentras mejor Kinomoto?_

_- Ehh.. si, si, mucho mejor, claro, gracias._

_Cogí mi toalla aprovechando el espacio que había dejado Azumi al entrar la Señora Yamato y salí de allí. No recuerdo haberme vestido tan rápido nunca._

Desde aquél día fingía un esguince en el tobillo para no entrenar. Por eso mismo me habían enviado a mí a entregar el proyecto al consejo escolar, y por eso mismo había tenido que verle. Todo eso era culpa suya, si él no les hubiera comido la cabeza a las animadoras, esto no estaría pasando. Es absolutamente surrealista. De verdad, le odio.

Aún así decidí acompañar a Tomoyo, estaba tan nerviosa como un niño pequeño el día antes de Navidad. Nunca la entenderé.

Me acababa de duchar y aun tenía que decidir qué ponerme. Me senté en la cama frente al armario abierto y observé todas las prendas una a una. Rápidamente llegué a una conclusión: tenía que ir de compras urgentemente. Toda mi ropa estaba demasiado usada, descolorida e incluso… rota. Si, parece mentira, pero hasta ahora no me había fijado en la importante renovación de armario que necesitaba. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no salgo mucho y que para el instituto llevo uniforme, no necesitaba mucha ropa. Además, para una renovación de armario se necesita dinero, y eso es precisamente lo que yo nunca tengo.

Finalmente me decidí por unos vaqueros negros que me quedaban bastante ajustados dado que ya no eran mi talla, una camisa blanca y un cardigan negro con un lacito en el lado derecho. Cuando bajé las escaleras mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo galletas. Teniendo en cuenta que es lo único que sabía hacer bien, era bastante normal.

- Mamá me voy. Voy a tomar un helado.

- ¡Sakura, espera!

Mamá se acercó a mí corriendo con una paquetito en las manos.

- Toma, me las han dado esta mañana. La marca para la que desfilo esta temporada ha sacado una línea de gafas de sol. ¡No me digas que no son preciosas!

Estaba radiante, como siempre. Mi madre tenía una capacidad desmesurada para ser feliz, lo cual era de agradecer porque contagiaba su alegría a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Era reconfortante. Aunque no sabía cocinar, ni se le daba bien coser. Tampoco era aficionada a levantarse temprano ni a dormir poco en general. Excepto la escasa habilidad en la cocina, lo demás lo había heredado de ella. Abrí el paquete que me había entregado mi madre y saqué las gafas. Eran grandes, quizás demasiado para mi cara, pero las usaría. Por lo general, cualquier cosa que me tapara la cara solía gustarme.

- Te quedan muy bien cariño. Por cierto ¿no está un poco gastada esa camisa?

- Si, bueno, creo que necesito comprarme algo de ropa nueva pero…

- ¡Si! Eso es estupendo, creía que nunca me lo pedirías, ¡te acompañaré encantada!

Esto era exactamente lo que temía. No había nada en el mundo que hiciera más ilusión a mi madre que ir de compras conmigo. Le encantaba usarme de maniquí. El problema era, que la estrecha relación de mi madre con el mundo de la moda, no la hacía en absoluto buena estilista. Cada vez que iba de compras con ella me compraba única y exclusivamente lo que a ella le gustaba, que por lo general solía ser horrible. Horrible o muy corto. Siempre le habían encantado las minifaldas y los vestidos cortos, siempre decía que tenía unas piernas muy bonitas que debía enseñar. Sin embargo, yo odiaba todo eso.

- Bueno, está bien, ya lo hablaremos. Llego tarde mamá.

Le di un beso intentando ocultar mi risa nerviosa y salí a la calle.

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando Eriol me propuso acompañarle me pareció un plan horrible. Cuando le vi tan nervioso me pareció algo menos horrible. Y cuando vi a Sakura sentada en la mesa con Tomoyo, me pareció el mejor plan del mundo. Eriol no me dijo que ella fuera a estar allí. De hecho, por el desconcierto de su cara creo que él tampoco lo sabía.

Sakura me miró y no pude adivinar bien su expresión puesto que unas grandes gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos. Aun así, la mueca de sus labios no denotaba mucho entusiasmo.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y nos sentamos. Pronto se acercó una camarera a tomar nota de nuestro pedido. Era una chica joven y muy guapa. Cuando se fue Tomoyo empezó a hablar.

- Bueno, al parecer estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Aunque no creía que necesitaras un abogado.

- Y no lo necesito. Shaoran necesitaba salir un rato. – Yo necesitaba salir, pero podría haberlo hecho solo.

- Está bien, tranquilizaos. – Mi voz sonó más conciliadora de lo que creía que sonaría en ese momento.

Justo entonces la camarera nos trajo nuestro pedido: una bola de limón y un zumo para Eriol, vainilla para Tomoyo y dos copas de menta con chocolate, de chocolate con caramelo y de dulce de arce. Una para Sakura y otra para mí. No me había fijado en que pidió lo mismo que yo.

- Maldita sea, ¿cómo podéis comer tanto helado? –

- No es tanto Tomoyo… - Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sakura hablar desde que había llegado. Su voz era monótona, aburrida. Estaba deseando irse de allí.

- Lo que tú digas… ¿de dónde has sacado esas gafas?

- Me las ha regalado mi madre

- ¿No crees que deberías quitártelas ya?

- ¿Por qué? Si es de día

- Es de mala educación

- ¿Qué dices? De mala educación es llevar sombrero en sitios cerrados, pero no gafas

- Llevar gafas también es de mala educación cuando el resto de personas no las llevan

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Bien. Era la discusión más estúpida que había escuchado nunca. Y no lo aguantaba más. Me levanté de la mesa sin decir nada y me dirigí hacia dentro de la heladería, buscando el baño. Pero en lugar de entrar me acerqué a la barra desde donde me llamaba la camarera.

- Hola, no te he visto nunca por aquí ¿verdad? – Su sonrisa me era familiar, pero no la reconocía.

- Eh… pues no, es la primera vez que vengo. Pero el helado es estupendo – Puse mi sonrisa más cordial, la que menos podría hacer que se pensara otra cosa

- ¿Eso significa que te veré más por aquí? – Al parecer no había funcionado del todo – Dime, ¿es tu novia alguna de las dos?

- Bueno, no. No exactamente… - Esto no me estaba gustando. Nada. – Oye, lo siento, tengo que irme, he olvidado… algo

Volví a la mesa para escuchar la desembocadura de la discusión.

- Entonces no crees que sean demasiado grandes ¿no?

- No, están bien, ahora se llevan así.

- Le pediré unas a mi madre para ti también.

-Genial

Sakura seguía con las gafas puestas, lo cual me decepcionó un poco, le tapaban casi toda la cara.

- Haciendo amiguitas ¿no Shaoran?

¿Me estaba hablando? ¿A qué venía eso?

- Eh… no te entiendo

- No ¿verdad? Claro

¿Qué le pasaba? Eriol y Tomoyo se miraban entre si extrañados. Al menos me tranquilizaba no ser el único que se había perdido.

- En serio, no se de qué hablas ¿qué te pasa? – Sakura se acababa de quitar las gafas y me sostenía la mirada. Se la veía realmente indignada, pero no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo conmigo, yo acababa de llegar.

- Tú nunca sabes de qué va la cosa ¿no? – Justo entonces se levantó empujando sin querer la mesa y derramando un vaso justo encima mía. Era el zumo que había pedido Eriol. Me miré la camiseta sin entender nada y luego la miré a ella totalmente desconcertado – ¡Oh! Yo… l-lo siento. No era m-mi intención…

Rodeó la mesa para acercarse a mi, pero yo ya me había levantado y me dirigía hacia el baño. La escuchaba caminar detrás mía y recé porque no entrara en el baño conmigo. Antes de alcanzar la puerta, la chica de la barra volvió a asaltarme.

Vaya te han puesto perdido ¿quieres que te ayude? – Sakura estaba parada detrás de la chica, mirándome avergonzada. Se había comportado de una manera absurda y recien se daba cuenta. Vi cómo hacía amago de acercarse y la miré a los ojos.

- Si, por favor.

Entré al baño con la camarera y no vi más a Sakura en toda la tarde.

**Tomoyo POV**

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? Shaoran no te había hecho nada Sakura

- Lo sé, yo… simplemente… no sé. No me encuentro bien. Me voy a casa. Os veré mañana.

- ¡Sakura espera! – La llamó Eriol

- Déjala, le vendrá bien andar un rato.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? No he entendido nada

- ¿Y crees que yo si?

Eriol me miraba desconcertado. Estaba claro que la escena había sido desde un principio absurda. Era la primera vez que Shaoran se comportaba correctamente con ella, y al parecer eso había sido el detonante de su rabia. Era imposible entenderla.

Una vez Eriol y yo nos quedamos solos, reinó el silencio. Era el momento de hablar.

- No se cómo arreglar esto Tomoyo… lo único que se es que no puedo volver a esa casa. Así que no puedes pedírmelo.

Era totalmente sincero. Lo veía en sus ojos. Había algo, no se el qué, que le impedía estar allí. Y quería averiguarlo por todos los medios.

- Pero… al menos dame una explicación. Creo que me la merezco, te fuiste de un día para otro, sin decir nada. No es justo.

Y no lo era. Acostumbrarme al cambio de la noche a la mañana… no podía hacerme eso.

- ¿De qué te sirven las explicaciones? No ibas a entenderlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte disculpas por dejarte en esa situación, pero no puedo hacer nada por arreglarlo. Si pudiera, lo haría, créeme. Pero no puede ser. Así que, si quieres perdonarme, y seguir con nuestra… peculiar relación de hermanos, yo estaré encantado. Sino, no hay nada más que hacer.

No esperaba una respuesta tan clara. No iba a contarme por qué se fue, y había sido una sentencia, no admitía discusión. Ahora solo tenía dos opciones: tragarme mi orgullo para no perderle como hermano y como amigo, o mantenerme en mi estúpida posición y olvidarme de la única persona que me hacía sentir algo cálido en el pecho. Mi hermano.

- Te he echado de menos… lo siento, he sido muy terca. Debería intentar ponerme en tu lugar. ¿Me perdonas, Eriol? – Le miré a los ojos. Su mirada era intensa, penetrante. En ese momento sentí aquello a lo que me refería. No podía perder a mi hermano, no ahora que sabía que existía.

- Solo si me perdonas tú a mi también – Sonrió

- Trato hecho

Y nos dimos la mano para sellar nuestro pacto.

* * *

Et voilá!

Capítulo terminado mientras veía CSI n.n

He tardado un montón, lo sé y lo siento, pero...tengo mucho que estudiar T_T

Bueno, feliz día a todos!! Y gracias por todo su apoyo!! :D:D


	6. Afterhours

_Afterhours_

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando me marché de la cafetería tras despedirme de Eriol y Tomoyo me dirigí a casa, pero en lugar de seguir el camino decidí dar un paseo. Era una tarde fresca y estaba anocheciendo, al día siguiente no había clases, por lo que tampoco tenía prisa.

Lo que había pasado en la cafetería había sido muy raro. No había entendido nada, y por más vueltas que le daba no conseguía verle el sentido. Entendía que pudiera estar molesta conmigo por lo de las animadoras, pero no se a qué venía esa reacción precisamente en ese momento.

Dando vueltas finalmente llegué a casa, era más tarde de lo que había pensado y aún así Eriol no había llegado, lo cual me hacía pensar que las cosas habían ido bien. O eso o Tomoyo lo había matado y ahora estaba enterrando su cadáver en algún punto dentro del bosque. Demasiado CSI.

Me quité los zapatos en la entrada y subí a ver una película, quizás una buena historia conseguiría relajarme un poco.

**Sakura POV**

Soy imbécil. Soy LA imbécil. Estaba en mi habitación metida en la cama con la ropa puesta, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había pasado. Me moría de vergüenza cada vez que repasaba cómo habían ido las cosas. No se por qué me había portado de una manera tan infantil. Estaba enfada con él, si, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero actuar así de incoherente y precisamente con esa frase.. ¡cualquier persona normal pensaría que estaba celosa! Qué vergüenza.

Cada cinco minutos salía de la cama hacia el ordenador para ver si se había conectado a messenger o a algo, pero nada, ni rastro. Quería disculparme, porque había sido una idiota y yo no soy así, por mucho motivos que tenga para estar enfadada con él.

A las dos horas esperando me di por vencida. Bajé al salón para cenar y me encontré a mi hermano poniendo la mesa.

- ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

- Se han ido a cenar fuera, es su aniversario o algo así. He hecho la cena y he alquilado una peli, ¿te apetece o ibas a salir?

- ¿Salir? ¿Yo? ¿Y qué más? - Negué con la cabeza y le seguí a la cocina para ayudarle a preparar la mesa - ¿Qué peli es?

- Mm..500 days of Summer, creo

El cine es uno de los aspectos en el que mi hermano y yo no coincidimos para nada, a mi me gustan los zombies y a él Julia Roberts. Pero bueno, por una vez podré hacer el esfuerzo. Es eso o quedarme en mi cuarto a esperar a que Li se digne a conectarse, y la verdad es que la idea me resulta un tanto patética.

**Tomoyo POV**

Cuando me despedí de Eriol acordamos cenar al día siguiente en su nueva casa, ver una peli y salir a tomar algo, típico plan de hermanos, claro. Lo que no entiendo bien si es un típico plan de hermanos y nada más, es por qué llevo desde que entré en mi habitación probándome ropa y pensando qué puedo llevar para la cena!

No debería darle tanta importancia, solo es una cena. Con mi hermano. Hermano.

Por mucho que lo pienso y trabajo sobre esa idea, sigo sin acostumbrarme, porque en realidad, no se qué se supone que hay que sentir por un hermano, nunca he tenido uno y nadie te lo explica. Así que quizás mis repentinos nervios por quedar con él mañana, sean perfectamente normales ¿no?. En fin, tengo que pedirle a Sakura que me acompañe...

**Eriol POV**

Por la mañana me levanté temprano, me di una ducha y bajé para hacer el desayuno. Era un precioso viernes sin clase, aunque cualquier día sin clase es precioso, un viernes lo es mucho más. Shaoran estaba aún durmiendo y no quise despertarle. Tal y como lleva los últimos días, le vendrá bien dormir. Para mi sorpresa, cuando entré en la cocina le vi ahí de pie, haciendo tortitas y cortando algo de fruta.

- Buenos días mi atractivo compañero de casa, ¿te apetecen tortitas?

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amigo? Se llama Shaoran y es el alma en pena que vagaba por esta casa hace unos días...

- Jaja no digas tonterías, simplemente ayer fue un día feo y hoy ya se me ha pasado, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir así por esta tontería, soy un adulto y se aceptar un no por respuesta.

- Qué raro, de verdad, no pareces tú hablando. Pareces otra persona, una persona.. madura, por ejemplo. Pero bueno, si estás bien me alegro, ya era hora. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

- Pues he pensado en ir de compras, quiero buscar algún pantalón y un par de bañadores para el viaje de fin de curso ¿te vienes?

- Creo que si, ¿vas a ir al centro comercial? Tengo que comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado, he invitado a cenar a Tomoyo y cocinaré yo – Rezaba en ese momento por no escuchar ningún comentario sobre mi ''cita'' con ella...

- Genial, entonces desayuna, yo voy a ducharme y cuando termines nos vamos.

Con eso y una gran e inexplicable sonrisa se marchó escaleras arriba. Debería empezar a buscarle un psicólogo.

**Sakura POV**

A la hora de desayunar mi madre tuvo uno de esos lapsus en los que su memoria funciona y recordó la conversación del día anterior. Por lo que, muy a mi pesar, una hora después íbamos camino del centro comercial, previsiblemente a comprar unas camisas horribles o vestidos ridículamente cortos.

- Mamá, en realidad no hace falta que te molestes, puedo ir sola..

- Sakura, soy modelo, puedo asesorarte – Mi madre sonreía creyendo realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Bueno... - Y solo me queda resignarme.

Cuando entramos en la primera tienda empezó a recorrer todos los rincones del local cogiendo las prendas más llamativas que veía. A veces pienso que ni siquiera mira las tallas ni nada de eso, que las coge al azar o por el estampado: mientras más feo mejor. Me puso en los brazos todo el montón de ropa y me empujó hacia los probadores. Empecé a pensar otra vez en lo de la tarde anterior. Cada vez que recordaba algo sobre eso me moría de vergüenza, seguía sin entender cómo podía haber actuado de esa manera.

La primera camiseta que me probé, tengo que decir, a favor de mi madre, que me gustó bastante. Era verde con tres gatitos con gafas en el centro. Soy una loca de los gatos, por si no era ya lo suficientemente rara. Me fui probando una tras una las prendas, poniendo a un lado las que me negaba a comprar y a otro las que podrían servir de algo. Por último me puse un vestido de los que le gustan a mi madre. Era muy corto y entallado, de tirantes, con un estampado extraño de flores pequeñas, me recogí el pelo arriba con una pinza para ver cómo me quedaban los hombros y escuché a mi madre desde fuera.

- Sakura ¿te has probado el vestido?

- Si, acabo de ponérmelo

- Espera, que te doy unos tacones para que veas lo bien que queda – Estoy segura de que cuando le hicieron la primera ecografía y le dijeron que iba a tener una niña, pensó en este momento – Toma

Por debajo de la puerta apareció una mano con unos tacones de plataforma altísimos, de esos que se ponen Tomoyo y las amigas de Eriol para las fiestas. No llevo tacones, nunca, son incómodos. Aunque tampoco llevo vestidos como este.

- ¿Estás ya? - Qué pesadilla de mujer.

- Si, ya estoy..

- ¡Pues sal para que te vea hija!

- ¿Es necesario? - No entiendo su obsesión por exhibirme.

**Shaoran POV**

Había encontrado un par de pantalones como los que buscaba y una camisa que me había llamado la atención. No suelo probarme ropa en las tiendas, porque la verdad es que todo me queda bien, ¿para qué voy a mentir? Pero como Eriol me había acomplejado con su comentario acerca de mi tripa, me dirigí hacia los probadores para asegurarme el no tener que venir a descambiar nada. Cuando me acercaba escuché una voz familiar

- ¿Es necesario?

Había una chica dentro en algún probador. Su hermana, supongo, la esperaba fuera para darle su opinión sobre lo que fuera que llevara. Cuando iba a pasar a un cubículo que creía vacío, la puerta se abrió justo delante mía y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Era ella. Aunque estaba totalmente distinta a como suele ir, era la misma. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con muchos mechones cayendo alrededor, señal de que se había peinado en un segundo. El vestido que se había probado parecía hecho para ella y aunque el uniforme de las animadoras era muy revelador, no tenía nada que ver con esto. Le noté algo más extraño pero me di cuenta de que era el hecho de que estaba a mi altura, y es que llevaba unos tacones considerables. Me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma y noté que intentaba decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras, como a mi. Por suerte su hermana nos interrumpió.

- Sakura, hija, ¡estás preciosa! - ¿Cómo que hija? La mujer que había hablado se acercó a nosotros y la cogió de las manos – Dios mío, que desaprovechada estás – Miró alrededor y entonces me vio y dio un paso atrás – Uy, lo siento, ¿estabais hablando?

- Mamá, este es Li, es compañero del instituto

- Hola Li, un placer conocerte, yo soy Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura – Su sonrisa no cabía en su cara - ¿Has visto cómo le queda el vestido a mi niña?

La situación era incómoda aunque la naturalidad de esa mujer lo hacía un poco menos embarazoso. Le eché una mirada de arriba a abajo a la chica que tenía delante, intentando que mi cara no reflejara la desesperación que me producía esa imagen, y asentí con la cabeza. Su madre pareció quedar conforme y volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno hija, este es obligatorio comprarlo. Oye, tengo que hacer una llamada, voy a salir y ya te espero en la tiendo de al lado, toma mi cartera. Hasta pronto Li, estás invitado a casa cuando te apetezca ji ji – Y tras eso salió de la tienda, móvil en mano.

- Oye... - Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio – Quería hablar contigo.

Movía las manos como enfatizando lo que estaba diciendo, solo que no estaba diciendo nada. Parecía que no sabía por donde empezar. Pero aunque hubiera dicho algo yo no habría escuchado nada. No podía dejar de mirarla y de comérmela con los ojos. Daba miedo la atracción que ejercía sobre mí esa chica.

- Verás, ayer me pasé.. contigo. Y bueno.. - Seguía gesticulando con las manos y eso solo la hacía verse más tierna. - quería disculparme

Diciendo esto levantó un poco la mirada hacia mi. Podía vislumbrar un poco sus ojos por debajo del flequillo. La imagen era tan sumamente irresistible que no supe qué hacer. O mejor, no supe qué me pasó, pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que hice: en el momento en el que se mordió el labio, en un gesto sin connotaciones eróticas ninguna, no pude más. La agarre por los hombros y la empujé hacia el probador. Una vez dentro la dejé entre la pared y yo, quizás de forma más brusca de la que debía, pero todo pasó en un solo segundo. La sujeté por la cintura y la atraje hacia a mi todo lo que pude, la miré a la cara y le hablé claro.

- Llevo meses obsesionado contigo Kinomoto. No sé por qué, no sé qué tienes ni qué me has hecho, ni tampoco sé cómo solucionarlo. Sólo sé y me has dejado claro, que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo, pero este momento, aunque me pegues, grites o me denuncies, es mío – Y la besé.

La besé como no había besado nunca antes a nadie, con toda la intensidad que llevaba acumulando todos esos meses. La estaba sujetando tan fuerte contra mi que creí que la iba a ahogar o que en cualquier momento recibiría una patada en la entrepierna. Pero eso no pasó, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario. Cuando me di cuenta, sus labios se movían a la vez que los míos y cuando abrió un poco la boca para morderme el labio inferior y mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, creí que nada podría evitar que le quitara el vestido en ese momento. Su boca era tan dulce y tan suave. Su cintura se amoldaba perfectamente a mis manos, como si una cosa hubiera servido de molde para la otra. Me agarraba de la camisa como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Lo que no sabía, y yo acababa de descubrir, es que yo jamás la dejaría caer.

- Shaoran ¿estás ahí? - La voz de Eriol desde fuera me llegó difusa, como el sonido del despertador durante un buen sueño – Voy a salir un momento a comprar las cosas que me hacen falta para la cena, nos vemos en la cafetería de en frente cuando termines.

Dio dos golpecitos en la puerta y se marchó. Nos habíamos separado pero aun la tenía sujeta por la cintura. El contacto era magnético. Ella quitó las manos que tenía agarradas a mi camisa y me apartó suavemente.

- Lo siento mucho – Le dije. - Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras o incluso pegarme. Aunque ahora mismo me da igual.

- No voy a hacer nada de eso. - Volvió a bajar la mirada. - Pero espero que tampoco interpretes esto como...

- Solo un beso, no hay nada que interpretar, no tienes de qué preocuparte. - Pasé por detrás de su oreja algunos mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara y noté como su piel se erizaba. Tuve que controlarme para no volver a besarla. Era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

- Me alegro. - Asintió para si misma y tras un silencio entendí que tenía que salir de allí para dejarla cambiarse de ropa.

- Bueno, me voy a.. pagar esto y a acompañar a Eriol. Que tengas buen fin de semana – Abrí la puerta del probador y salí, pero antes de cerrarla volví a asomar la cabeza – Por cierto, ni se te ocurra dejar aquí el vestido ni los tacones porque estás increíble con ellos.

Y tras ver como volvía a morderse el labio y sonreír un poco, me marché. Había hecho dos veces el mismo gesto y ya me moría por volver a verlo. Empiezo a pensar que de verdad tengo un problema.

Cuando salí de la tienda en busca de Eriol, mi cabeza era un remolino. Mil pensamientos por segundo. Por mucho que dijera que no había nada que interpretar, era imposible que lo dejara pasar. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Acababa de besar a la chica con la que estaba obsesionado, y no solo no me había gritado, ¡sino que me había respondido! Era demasiado como para no interpretar nada, tenía que significar algo, tenía que haber alguna explicación.

**Eriol POV**

Había estado toda la noche pensando en qué cocinar. La verdad es que la cocina es una de mis cualidades, y esta vez quería que se notara. Pensé en hacer comida italiana, algo de pasta o quizás lasaña, pero al final me decidí por unos crepes salados, para tener más margen de improvisación. Realmente soy todo un chef profesional, aunque esté feo que yo lo diga.

También sabía ya lo que iba a ponerme, la peli que íbamos a ver y a dónde íbamos a ir después, lo tenía todo planeado. No es que estuviera poniendo demasiado interés, entendedme, solo iba a cenar con mi hermana, pero tampoco por eso iba a dejar que salieran las cosas mal ¿no?. No sé.

- Hola Eriol – Shaoran acababa de sentarse en una silla al lado mía. Tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, la de esta mañana no era nada comparado con esto. - ¿Has pedido algo ya?

- No, estaba esperándote ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada, ya..ya te lo he dicho esta mañana, he pensado y he visto las cosas con perspectiva. Voy a pedir, ¿coca cola para ti?

- Si, claro.

En fin, si no me quería contar nada, era cosa suya, bastante tengo yo con lo mío.

- ¿Qué proyecto habéis elegido para la financiación del viaje de fin de curso? - Cambiar de tema un rato nos vendría bien a los dos, aunque fuera hablando de las clases.

- Pues aun nos quedan un par por revisar, pero creo que ya sabemos cual va a ser. La verdad es que ha habido muy buenas ideas, me sorprende que no se me hayan ocurrido todas a mi, pero bueno.

- No eres nada arrogante ¿verdad? - Si no fuera mi amigo...

- ¿Qué dices? Tss. En fin, creo que nos quedaremos con dos, y sorprendentemente uno es de las animadoras, ¿te lo puedes creer? Han tenido una buena idea, me sorprende muchísimo.

- ¿Y cual es esa idea?

- Pues quieren hacer una fiesta temática, sobre la película de Grease, esto me parece un tanto ridículo, pero bueno. Pretenden hacer una especie de musical y cobrar la entrada. Según ellas, mientras más gente participe en la actuación, más familiares vendrán y eso se traduce en dinero.

No estaba mal para venir de unas cabecitas cuya función parecía más decorativa que otra cosa.

Cuando volvimos a casa empecé a preparar todo, a pesar de que quedaban más de 6 horas. No quería que se me escapara ningún detalle.

- ¿No estás poniendo demasiado interés en una cena para..tu hermana? - Shaoran se había tirado en el sofá proclamando que no iba a hacer nada en todo el día, pero que si se lo pedía, se iría cuando llegara Tomoyo. No le soporto.

- Me gusta hacer las cosas bien ¿vale?. ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien chinchar?

En realidad estaba inquieto, y cada vez que le hacía alguna pregunta por el estilo, notaba que había algo que quería contarme, pero por algún motivo se callaba. Pero yo sigo sin tener tiempo para eso.

**Tomoyo POV**

Eran las ocho y media. Faltaba media hora para la cena y me estaba retocando los labios. Si, me había maquillado. Y también me había puesto un vestido y unos tacones. Pero no me entiendan mal, Eriol dijo que después saldríamos, así que tenía que ponerme guapa.

Cogí mi bolso y me despedí de Sonomi, a la que solo le dije que iba a salir, sin más explicaciones. Por el camino empecé a ponerme más nerviosa. Sakura se había negado a venir conmigo, dijo que llevaba todo el día de compras con su madre y estaba agotada, lo cual me parece creíble conociendo a Nadeshiko. Así que tuve que ir sola, pero rezaba por que al menos el descerebrado de Li estuviera en la casa y no estuviéramos solos. Es que hay un problema. Llevo 3 noches soñando cosas.. Y no cosas como que te caes por un acantilado ni que sales volando, no ese tipo de sueño. Son sueños..¡eróticos! Y lo más horrible de todo es que son con Eriol, con mi nuevo hermano. Es increíble, porque no solo sueño con eso, sino que no me despierto precisamente asqueada y con ganas de vomitar, más bien lo contrario. Necesito tener pareja ya, la abstinencia vuelve loca a la gente.

Cuando Eriol abrió la puerta pude ver que estaba guapísimo. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y unos jeans gastados. Parecía uno de esos modelos de Tom Ford que salen en Vogue, siempre con cara de ''qué guapo soy''. ¡Ay no! No puedo pensar eso, maldita sea.

- Pasa y espera en el sofá, estoy terminando de arreglar la mesa.

Entré y no vi a nadie más.

- ¿Y Li? - Necesitaba escuchar que estaba arriba viendo...algo.

- No está, ha salido con Yamazaki, imagino que se quedará esta noche en su casa jugando a pocker o cualquier cosa de esas. Así que estaremos solos. Puedes dormir aquí si terminamos muy tarde y no quieres volver a casa sola, hay habitaciones libres.

Eso es una muy mala idea. Ajá. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era que Eriol estaba más sereno de lo que lo había visto nunca. Ni siquiera me había dicho nada sobre lo guapa que iba, apenas me había mirado. Parece que por fin ha empezado a verme solo como una.. hermana. Qué bien.

Cenamos en silencio, solo con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. De vez en cuando alguno comentaba algo sobre cosas del instituto, el tiempo, Sonomi o cualquier cosa sin importancia. Si seguía así la noche, sería una de las más aburridas de la historia.

- Estaba todo riquísimo, de verdad. - Eso era cierto, Eriol es de los mejores cocineros que he conocido. Había probado un par de cosas hechas por el cuando aún vivía con su madre, y me había sorprendido mucho. La cocina precisamente no es uno de mis puntos fuertes, por desgracia.

- Muchas gracias, era poca cosa, ¿no te has quedado con hambre?

- Que va, todo perfecto – Sonreí de forma educada, como no suelo hacer y me levanté para recoger los platos

- Oh no, deja eso, ya lo recogeré cuando volvamos. Coge y tu bolso y nos vamos.

- ¿No íbamos a ver una peli? - ¿Cambio de planes?

- Si, pero ya has visto cómo ha ido la cena, si pongo una película, nos vamos a dormir, y lo sabes bien – Rió un poco y subió para buscar sus cosas.

Me alegro de no haber sido yo la única que se estaba aburriendo. Eriol bajó y salimos en dirección a uno de los bares a los que solíamos ir. La cosa empezó a mejorar tras la primera copa, empezó a contarme cosas de Sonomi, sus manías, las cosas que odiaba y todo eso. Yo le fui contando cosas de mi infancia con mi padre, todo un ejemplo de supervivencia, y poco a poco perdimos la cuenta de lo que íbamos bebiendo.

Eriol era realmente atractivo, y no podía dejar de fijarme en lo mucho que atraía las miradas femeninas, sin siquiera notarlo, lo cual me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, íbamos por la calle de camino a su casa. No podía con mi propio cuerpo, me moría por quitarme los zapatos y tirarme en la cama, pero todavía faltaba un poco para llegar.

- Eriol no puedo baaaaas, llévabe en brazos – Puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito, pero aún así sólo conseguí que me agarrara un poco para que pudiera andar en línea recta.

- No entiendo cómo puedes beber tanto y no caerte muerta... aunque aún no descarto la idea.

- No he bebido taaaanto.. es que tú eres una nenaza.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, por eso te has ido de casa..y te has ido con tu novio Li.. porque eres una nena – Que alguien me calle, por favor.

- En fin, no me tomaré nada de eso en serio porque estás mucho más borracha que yo, así que venga, andando.

Llegamos a su casa como buenamente pudimos y empecé a encontrarme bastante mal, así que por fin Eriol me cogió en brazos, en un caballeroso gesto para ayudarme a subir la escalera y que no me partiera el cuello, y dejarme en una cama para que descansara. O eso creí yo.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - No sé por qué, pero recé porque fuera a su habitación. Simplemente no quería dormir sola.

- Necesitas una ducha fría

- ¿Qué? - ¿¡Qué!? - ¿De qué hablas? No-no tengo intención de du-ducharme ahora..

En su cara veía la determinación de quien está preocupado y piensa hacer todo lo posible para evitar un mal mayor.

- No puedes acostarte así o te vas a vomitar encima, y a parte de ser peligroso, será muy asqueroso.

Me sentó en una silla del baño y me quitó los zapatos. El alcohol me estaba haciendo ver las cosas cómo no eran y eso me empezó a dar miedo.

- Oye no me-me puedo mojar el vestido..es cariiisimo – Otra vez cara de cachorrito

- Bueno pues te lo quito, y lo dejamos a parte, no pasa nada

Otra vez esa seriedad. Ni un rastro del nerviosismo que le provocaba antes estar cerca mía, con lo divertido que era. Bajó la cremallera que tenía mi vestido en la espalda y me lo quitó como quien cambia de pañales a un bebé. Por suerte llevaba una ropa interior preciosa que había comprado hacía poco. Me habría muerto de vergüenza si hubiera llevado unas braguitas de gatitos, como las que usa Sakura.

- Mira, te metes así y cuando salgas te traigo unos boxers míos, te quedarán algo grandes pero.. ¿qué más da?

Me ayudó a entrar en la ducha, y cuando el agua empezó a salir, fría como el hielo, creí que algo cambiaría, pero nada. Seguía con esa misma expresión de padre. Y yo cada vez me sentía peor, y por desgracia, no estaba en condiciones de actuar racionalmente.

Fingí que iba a caerme para que se acercara a agarrarme, y una vez lo tuve a mi alcance tiré de él hasta que tuvo que meterse en la ducha con la ropa puesta.

- Maldita sea, Tomoyo ¿qué haces? Llevo vaqueros, ¿sabes lo incómodo que es eso cuando se moja? - Le escuchaba pero no entendía lo que decía. Sólo podía ver cómo el agua le caía y le mojaba la ropa, marcando sus bien definidas formas.

- Eriol.. - Me acerqué a él todo lo que pude mientras con una mano me iba quitando el sujetador a mí misma. No podía parar y actuar como una persona normal, no era dueña de lo que hacía, lo juro. - ¿Ya no te gusto?

Le obligué a mirarme a la cara mientras tiraba de su camiseta y entonces lo vi. Entrecerró los ojos porque por un segundo me odió, pero al segundo siguiente se olvidó de todo, me agarró por la nuca y me besó. Fue un beso nada inocente, como si quisiera sacar algo de mi. Y eso fue lo que me perdió. Tiré de su camiseta hasta que él mismo se la quitó y empecé a desabrocharle el pantalón. Él me acariciaba por todas partes y estaba empezando a volverme loca. Recuerdo el frío de los azulejos en mi espalda y el calor de la suya bajo mis manos. También tengo recuerdos de cómo me llevó a su cama y volvimos a hacerlo de forma más propia de las películas que de la realidad. A partir de ahí y por suerte o por desgracia, no recuerdo más. Puf.

**Sakura POV**

Me desperté temprano. Había tenido un sueño un poco desagradable en el que Li me acorralaba en un probador y me besaba sin que yo opusiera ninguna resistencia. Por suerte eso no ha pasado ni pasará nunca. Jamás.

Hoy Touya empezaba la mudanza a su nueva casa. Se iba a vivir con su novia Nakuru, una chica que conoció en el instituto hacía varios años, y que después de meses de acoso y derribo, había conseguido cazarlo, por así decirlo.

Bajé al salón después de una buena ducha y vi a mi hermano metiendo sus cosas en cajas. No quería llevar mucho porque Nakuru era una enamorada de tiendas como Ikea, y en pocos meses tendrían la casa llena de cosas que no necesitaban.

- ¿Vas a quedarte a comer? - Le pregunté

- Que va, hemos quedado con los padres de Nakuru para comer a medio día. Por cierto, mamá y papá se han ido

- ¿A dónde? ¿Van a comer fuera también?

- Comer, cenar y dormir, hoy y los próximos 15 días.

- ¿Qué? - ¿Es que nadie en esta casa cuenta conmigo?

- Mamá te lo dijo el viernes pasado, delante mía. Mamá va a grabar unos anuncios para su marca en Hawaii y papá se va con ella para descansar un poco, así que te quedas sola. Te han dejado dinero suficiente para todo el mes, así que no creo que tengas problemas 15 días, y si necesitas algo, me llamas.

Sonó un claxon desde fuera, Touya se acercó a la puerta con las cajas, abrió y allí estaba Nakuru esperándole en el coche.

- Si me llamas, que no sea antes de las 10 de la mañana ni después de las 11 de la noche, ¿todo ok?

- Si, claro. Iré a verte algún día de estos.

- Vale, pero avisa con tiempo. Un beso.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Quince días sola. Eso era mucho tiempo. Me gustaba estar sola, pero en tanto tiempo acabaría aburriéndome, ¿a quién se le ocurre?. Soy la persona más desordenada del mundo, así que vivir conmigo misma durante todo este tiempo sería un gran reto. No dejar que la cocina se inundase de platos sucios o que el salón desapareciese bajo una montaña de ropa, me iba a costar..

- Me voy a hacer un desayuno americano y voy a empezar a hablar sola. Eso haré.

**Shaoran POV**

Yamazaki me despertó temprano, como mal amigo que es, y cuando le llamó Chiharu para estudiar, le faltó tiempo para echarme a patadas. Créanlo o no, esto influye en mis próximas invitaciones a fiestas.

De camino a casa pasé por una pastelería para llevarle algo de desayuno a Eriol. Como podéis ver, soy todo un cielo. Compré croissants recién hechos, magdalenas y todo lo que vi con chocolate. Nunca es suficiente chocolate.

Pensé en llamar a la puerta, pero preferí no despertar a Eriol, así que abrí con mis llaves, dejé la bolsa de dulces en la mesa y subí a mi cuarto a coger ropa para darme una ducha.

Tal y como abrí la puerta la tuve que cerrar. Tuve que abrirla y cerrarla dos veces más para creerme lo que había visto, pero en cuanto reflexioné sobre que era mi cuarto y debería estar enfadado, volví a abrir y entré.

- ¿Una casa con seis habitaciones y tenéis que mancillar la mía con vuestras actividades incestuosas?

El primero en despertar fue Eriol, al que, por desgracia, mis sábanas no le cubrían lo suficiente como para tener una imagen digna en ese momento.

- Dios Shaoran, ¿por qué no llamas antes de entrar..?

- ¿No me has oído? ¡Es mi habitación tío!

Estaba en una situación complicada: por una parte me daba bastante asco que estuvieran en mi cama, pero por otro lado, me moría de ganas por reírme. Esto es lo último que esperaba encontrar al llegar a mi habitación. Tomoyo empezaba a moverse al lado suya.

- Mmmhh.. ¿qué pasa? - Ojos abiertos en 3, 2, 1... - ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Recogió las sábanas para intentar tapar todo lo que yo ya había visto, dejando a la vista otras cosas que preferiría que hubieran seguido tapadas.

- ¡Tomoyo ten cuidado! ¡Mira cómo me estás dejando!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Estoy desnuda! ¿Pero qué he hecho?

- Bueno, ¿queréis que os traiga el desayuno?¿el periódico?¿la píldora del día después?

Una almohada directa a mi cara me hizo retroceder y salir de la habitación.

Me moría literalmente por contárselo a.. ¿a quién? Es demasiado fuerte para contarlo como un cotilleo más, pero de verdad que necesito soltarlo. Cogí mi portátil y me fui al salón a empezar a desayunar. Miré mi bandeja de entrada por si las animadoras me habían respondido. El día anterior, después del encuentro con Sakura en el probador, recapacité sobre mi conducta y les escribí a esas psicópatas para darles las ''gracias'' por su atención y decirles que ya podían dejarlo estar. Uzumi me había respondido diciendo que estaba encantada de blahblahblah. Me dispuse a escribirle un correo a Sakura para decirle que todo estaba arreglado cuando uno de los avisos de Messenger (N/A: Qué antiguo ya esto no? xD) ocupó la esquina inferior derecha de mi pantalla. Se había conectado, lo cual quería decir que había vuelto a desbloquearme. Inicié una conversación con el saludo estándar.

_**Shaoran:**_

_Buenos días :)_

_**Miau:**_

_Hola_

_**Shaoran:**_

_Sé que me sigues odiando, pero tengo buenas noticias para ti. He hablado con las animadoras y te van a dejar en paz. Siento mucho no haberlo hecho antes y siento haberte causado problemas, pero no era mi intención. Espero que puedas perdonarme.._

_**Miau:**_

_Vaya, es toda una sorpresa.. gracias_

_**Shaoran:**_

_En cuanto a lo de ayer, quiero que sepas que haré como si no hubiera pasado nada :)_

_**Miau: **_

_¿Lo de ayer? ¿A qué te refieres?_

¿A qué venía eso? ¿Es que tenía tan mala memoria?

_**Shaoran:**_

_Bueno, si, exactamente así..._

_**Miau:**_

_No sé qué quieres decir, pero bueno, está bien. _

Pues vaya si se lo tomaba en serio.

_**Miau:**_

_Oye, perdóname, me acabo de levantar y estoy tomándome el desayuno, aún no soy persona y estoy siendo muy seca contigo. De verdad, gracias por hablar con ellas._

Eso está mejor. Por algún motivo, y sabiendo que la respuesta sería un no, me aventuré.

_**Shaoran:**_

_¿Harás algo hoy? No sé, no tengo muchas ganas de estar en casa, ni siquiera ahora mismo, pero Eriol creo que estará ocupado..._

_**Miau:**_

_La verdad es que me han dejado sola en casa por unos días y no tengo muchos planes... ¿quieres venir?_

¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?¿Le habían hackeado su cuenta y se estaban riendo de mi?

_**Shaoran:**_

_Claro, por supuesto. Puedo llevar alguna película o algo, no sé, ¿a qué hora quieres quedar?_

_**Miau:**_

_Pues... ¿ahora?_

Definitivamente esto no estaba pasando. Cuando llegara a su casa ni siquiera me abriría la puerta, o me abriría y me diría que qué estaba haciendo ahí, que la había despertado porque ella ni siquiera estaba en internet. Aún así, hoy era mi día.

_**Shaoran:**_

_Estaré ahí en 5 minutos._

Y no era una forma de hablar. Por suerte, la casa de Sakura estaba tan sólo a dos calles de la mía. Dato que yo conocía porque, desde que me dí cuenta de que existía, la había seguido más de una vez a casa fingiendo que iba a casa de Eriol, que vivía un poco más adelante, pero pasaba por su casa de camino a la suya. Suena bastante psicópata ¿eh?

Dejé mi desayuno a la mitad y me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, cogí un par de películas, palomitas y algunas cosas más y salí por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

A mitad de camino pensé que si llegaba realmente en 5 minutos, se daría cuenta de que estaba desesperado, y Shaoran Li no puede permitirse ni parecer desesperado ni que descubran que realmente lo está. Así que aminoré el paso y para hacer algo de tiempo entré en una tienda a comprar helado de chocolate.

Cuando me paré delante de su puerta, llevé la mano al timbre y me quise ahogar a mí mismo cuando vi que la mano me temblaba. Patético.

**Sakura POV**

No sabía por qué le había invitado. Cierto era que estaba aburrida. Cierto era que me sentía mal aún por haber sido tan desagradable con él. Y si a todo eso le añadimos el secuestro hormonal al que estaba sometida por culpa del período, por el que me convierto en un minino inofensivo que solo quiere que le acaricien la cabecita y llorar desconsoladamente a ratos pues.. todo cobra mucho más sentido.

En fin, había recogido la cocina y el salón lo más rápidamente posible, no es que quisiera causarle buena impresión a ese idiota, pero tampoco quería que pensara que en mi casa vive una piara de cerdos. Justo cuando terminé de colocar bien las mantas del sofá, que mi madre había vuelto a sacar porque el hombre del tiempo había dicho que tendríamos una semana totalmente invernal, sonó el timbre. No corrí para abrir, no quería dar la impresión de que le estaba esperando como si no tuviera nada más que hacer. Lo cual por otra parte es la verdad. Pero aún así no quería alimentar su ego. Arg.

- Oh, estás con la regla.

- ¿Qué? - Me sonrojé al máximo, ¿es que llevaba un tampón colgando de la frente? ¿cómo...?

- Llevas ropa anchísima, el pelo recogido y tu cara.. bueno, tu cara lo dice todo.

Le dejé pasar y cerré la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué se supone que dice mi cara?

- Pues dice claramente: me quiero morir, quiero que me extirpen el útero y después quiero llorar hasta dormirme y no despertarme hasta dentro de dos días.

¿Cómo podía saber mejor que yo cómo me sentía? ¿Tendría poderes de algún tipo? Me llevó del brazo hasta el sofá, dejó su maleta en el suelo, sacó un par de cosas y se sentó al lado mía.

- Sakura, tengo cuatro hermanas, sé perfectamente lo que es.

- Pues para tu información, no has acertado en nada, yo no soy tan sensible como otros.

- ¿Seguro? Entonces.. no quieres que te acaricie la cabeza y te deje comerte todo este helado de chocolate que he traído mientras te abrazo y te tapo con estas mantas ¿verdad?

**Shaoran POV**

De verdad, tener cuatro hermanas era lo mejor que podría pasarle a alguien, por fin todas esas tardes de consolar a mis hormonadas hermanas tenían su recompensa. Cuando terminé mi frase hizo un puchero increíblemente tierno e infantil, cogió el helado y se acurrucó al lado mía llorando. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y con la otra mano empecé a acariciarle el pelo. Era una situación súper cómica. Aunque ella estuviera llorando no era un llanto de pena y estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba por qué lloraba me daría alguna razón muy absurda.

Cuando dejó de llorar un poco y el helado iba casi por la mitad, saqué las películas de mi maleta.

- Si lo hubiera sabido habría traído algo más como.. Pretty woman, o algo así..

- Pues ahí no has acertado, odio a Julia Roberts – Y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Si, quieran o no, es muy cómico. - Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con lo que he traído.

- ¿Qué tienes? - Me miró secándose las lágrimas. Le enseñé las películas que traía y volvió a echarse a llorar.

- Me encantan los zombies..

No podía ser más adorable.

**Sakura POV**

Hoy me voy a dar un respiro. Ya sé que le odio y todo eso, pero es la primera vez que alguien me da exactamente lo que necesito y estoy un poco cansada de estar enfadada todo el rato.

Me relajé mientras él ponía el CD en el reproductor de DVD y le escuché cómo me contaba de qué iba la película. Al parecer era sobre un chico que no salía mucho de casa y por tanto no se enteró de que hubo un apocalipsis zombie, por lo tanto cuando salió le pilló por sorpresa y tuvo que adaptarse y sobrevivir mientras viajaba con un tipo y dos chicas. La verdad es que era increíble cómo había acertado con todo, ni yo misma era capaz de poner en orden todo lo que necesitaba para encontrarme mejor. Le miré mientras ajustaba el menú de la película: llevaba unos vaqueros bajos y gastados y una camisa de cuadros negra, como las de los leñadores. Si se dejara crecer la barba, de hecho, parecería un leñador, tan alto, con esa espalda tan ancha y esos brazos...

- ¿Me estás mirando el culo?

- ¿Qué? No te estoy mirando nada, idiota...

- Si tú lo dices

Rió suavemente y por suerte para mí no se giró a ver mi cara, si no se habría reído de mi probablemente. Me había sonrojado y eso que en realidad no le estaba mirando el trasero, solo esos brazos...

- Pues esto ya está, ¿me dejas algo de sitio en el sofá o quieres que me siente en el otro?

Su cara de corderito degollado me impedían decirle que no. Le hice sitio y volvió a sentarse donde antes, me rodeó con un brazo y volvió a acariciarme el pelo.

- ¿Estás cómoda? - ¿Cómoda? ¡Estaba en la gloria!

- Si, bueno, no estoy mal

- Bien

Alargó un brazo para apagar la luz y la película empezó.

Cuando me desperté pensé que serían las 8 de la tarde y que había desperdiciado el día. Odio cuando me pasa eso. Así que miré mi reloj de gatitos y me sorprendí al ver que solo había pasado media hora desde la última vez que lo miré. La película aún no había acabado y recé porque Li no se diera cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Para mi desgracia, cuando me giré un poco hacia arriba vi que se había dado cuenta porque me estaba mirando. De hecho, parecía que me estaba mirando desde hacía bastante tiempo. ¿No iría a besarme verdad?

- Tienes.. tienes un moco, ahí – dijo señalándome a la nariz

- ¿Qué?

Me levanté demasiado rápido y me di un golpe en la frente con su nariz...

- ¡Joder! ¡Era una broma! Que daño..

Le miré mientras se sujetaba la nariz con ambas manos y vi como un poco de sangre se escapaba de entre sus dedos.

- ¿Entonces no tengo nada?

- No, tonta..ouch

- Creo que estás... sangrando

- ¿Qué? - Se miró las manos un segundo y se le descompuso la cara - ¡Ahhhhh! ¡SANGRE!

Me levanté corriendo a por una toalla mojada, pero en el camino pensé que sería mejor llevarle directamente al baño. Me acerqué a él y tiré de su tembloroso brazo hasta el baño.

- Oye, oye.. creo que-que deberías sujetarme con más fuerza..

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? - ¿Cómo se ponía así por un golpe en la nariz? Tampoco dolía tanto

- Porque-porque me voy a... - Desmayar, supongo que sería el final de la frase, porque de momento cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo llevándome a mí en el camino.

Me levanté rápidamente y volví a buscar una toalla húmeda. Su nariz ya había dejado de sangrar, así que limpié suavemente su cara y cuando terminé le puse las piernas en alto y le abaniqué esperando a que se despertara.

- ¿Q-qué día es hoy...?¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

- Li, solo hace dos minutos que te has desmayado..

- Vaya si te tomas en serio las bromas

- Lo siento mucho, pero tampoco creo que te haya dolido tanto como para perder la consciencia ¿no?

- Bueno – se incorporó poco a poco sobándose la nariz y pareció sonrojarse – no es precisamente por el dolor. Es la sangre... no-no puedo ver la sangre..

¿Hola?¿El gran Shaoran Li es lo suficientemente aprensivo como para desmayarse por un poco de sangre? ¿Qué más me quedaba por descubrir hoy?

- Bueno, a mi tampoco es que me agrade mucho

- No intentes que me sienta mejor, es humillante

- Si, lo es, perdón

En ese momento reímos los dos y quise que fuera siempre así. Los dos haciendo el tonto y riéndonos, sin tener que odiarle por ser un imbécil y solo tener interés en acostarse conmigo.

- Creo que ahora me toca a mí cuidarte un poco. Vamos, ve al sofá y túmbate

- ¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí ahora que estoy convaleciente? Eso está muy feo, ni siquiera yo lo haría

- Cállate si no quieres caerte de nuevo

Hizo un gesto de cerrar la cremallera sobre sus labios y se tumbó en el sofá. Fui a la cocina a coger unos refrescos, de paso me llevé una de las bolsas de palomitas que había traído él y la metí en el microondas. Me senté en una silla y apoyé la cabeza en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaba a las palomitas.

- Oye, estás tardando demasiado – no sé en qué momento, pero se había quitado la camisa.

- ¿¡Qué haces desnudándote en mi casa!? - se acercó a mí en dos pasos y me levantó de la silla

- Solo te estoy ahorrando tiempo – dijo muy cerca de mi oído – ¿o prefieres hacerlo todo tú sola?

Me temblaban las piernas, no sabía a qué venía esto ahora, pero por culpa de mis hormonas me estaba resultando irresistible. Sobre todo cuando empezó a besarme el cuello y morderme los hombros. Me apartó el pelo con una mano mientras la otra iba subiendo por dentro de mi camiseta. Tenía una piel tan suave y bronceada, quería acercarme más y lo hice. Respiré profundamente sobre su piel, tenía un olor tan familiar, tan dulce, tan.. ¿palomitas?¿Li huele a palomitas?¿Cómo...?

PIPIPIPIPIPIPI

El sonido del microondas me despertó y me dejó más desorientada que nunca. Me levanté de la silla demasiado rápido y tuve que volver a apoyarme para no caerme. Me asomé un poco al salón y le vi en el sofá tumbado, tal y como lo había dejado, con su camisa en su sitio. ¿De verdad había soñado eso?¿En qué estaba pensado, maldita sea? Qué vergüenza, malditas hormonas desniveladas... menos mal que esto solo dura un par de días ¿no?

**N/A: Hola!**

**¿Y ya está? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir después de 3 años? No eres Gaba ¿sabes? No te lo puedes permitir, no tienes derecho.**

**Si, si, supongo que eso es lo que pensarán de mí, y obviamente yo también lo pensaría. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no me planteaba la idea de seguir con la historia, ni siquiera me acordaba de que existía y de que había gente que la había leído. La verdad es que me siento muy mal por haberlo abandonado, más que nada porque sé lo molesto que es cuando alguien decide abandonar una historia y te quedas sin saber qué pasa.**

**En fin, no puedo decir más, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que tengan fe en mi xD creo que ahora, en mi nueva vida, tengo bastante más tiempo y más ''inspiración'' para escribir chorradas.**

**Bueno, hasta pronto. Espero :)**


	7. Giro ¿inesperado?

**Edit: Olvidé dar las gracias a todas esas maravillosas personitas que me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo cuando andaba perdida, este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que me habéis hecho saber que os divierte la historia y en especial a: AlexM15, Floor Sakura, Naomi Natsumako, Abytutis, La Criticona, Licht4012 y Eri Eri-chan. Aunque no lo parezca, vuestro interés me ayudó mucho mucho :3 Besitos! :D**

Giro in/esperado.

Cuando Shaoran salió de la habitación, Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron. Los dos estaban rojos como tomates. ¿Ahora qué? Se suponía que eran hermanos y habían pasado la noche juntos, ¿podía haber algo más asqueroso? Por supuesto que no.

- Oye.. esto no debería haber pasado – Empezó él – Creo que los dos tenemos la culpa, así que..

- ..así que lo mejor sería olvidarlo – Terminó ella.

- Si

Los dos intentaron buscar sus ropas con la mirada y pensar en cómo salir de la cama sin que el otro le viera desnudo.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que yo me lleve esta manta para el baño, y tú te quedes con esta y te vistas aquí...

Eriol asintió pues era lo más parecido a una solución que se le ocurría. Esto traería cola para los próximos días e incluso semanas. Quién sabe si no le causaría un trauma de por vida, era horrible. Aunque tenía que reconocer, que obviando el hecho de lo moralmente mal que estaba, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Y eso lo hacía el doble de triste.

- En fin, no sé de qué me sorprendo.

Terminó de vestirse atándose sus deportivas y salió a correr un rato. Necesitaba despejarse y pensar con claridad. La tenía que encontrar la perspectiva con la que afrontar esto, ya no le quedaba otro lugar al que simplemente huir como hizo con su casa. Pensando en eso, ¿desde cuándo no iba a la que se suponía que era su casa? No estaría mal hacerle una visita a su madre.

**Eriol POV**

Cuando llegué a la gran mansión que ahora ocupaba mi madre sola, parecía que me estaban esperando. La puerta se abrió en cuanto me acerqué y la señora que se encarga de las movidas típicas de una casa salió a recibirme.

- Hola Eriol, llegas en muy buen momento. Tu madre acaba de llegar de la terapia.

- ¿Terapia? ¿Mi madre? Bueno, siempre había pensado que la necesitaba, pero jamás creí que de verdad fuera a hacerlo.

Entré al salón principal y me senté en mi sillón favorito a esperar a mi madre. Un minuto después entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina llevando una bandejas con galletas, supuse, recién hechas. Eso también era raro, mi madre no solía hacer galletas.

- Hola hijo, qué sorpresa. Llegas en muy buen momento, hoy ha sido el día clave con mi terapeuta.

- Si mamá, estoy bien, gracias. - Su preocupación siempre era abrumadora.

- Oh si, claro, no te pregunto porque como no me cuentas nada, imagino que todo te va bien. - Sonrisa ''no me hagas hablar de obviedades, soy una mujer rica y muy ocupada'' - Lo importante, mi historia. Como te decía, hoy ha sido un día clave, y que hayas decidido venir sin avisar solo es una señal más de que esto no se puede alargar más en el tiempo.

- Mamá, ¿por qué hablas como si yo supiera de qué va la cosa?

- Porque muy pronto lo sabrás, hijo mío.

El énfasis que puso en es última expresión me resultó excesivamente dramático. Cogió una de las galletas de la bandeja, la partió por la mitad y la dejó encima de la mesa formando una especie de construcción. Volvió a coger otra e hizo lo mismo con precisión milimétrica para que formara algo así como una mini casita de galletas. A esto me refería con lo de que siempre había necesitado terapia, se distraía con cualquier cosa.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Ah? ¡Oh si! Eriol – pausa para recolocar la galleta del ''techo'' y mirarme, seguidamente, a los ojos - yo no soy tu madre.

Y boom.

**Shaoran POV**

La mañana había pasado bastante rápida. Parecía que la película le había gustado mucho, cosa que intenté memorizar para ocasiones futuras. También parecía encontrarse más animada, aunque cuando trajo las palomitas se veía muy perturbada por algo, pero no quise darle importancia.

Estábamos en la cocina, mientras yo preparaba algo para almorzar. Esperaba no haber puesto el listón muy alto hablándole antes de mis grandes dotes como cocinero. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina tomando un poco de chocolate caliente y hablándome sobre el viaje ''inesperado'' al que se habían marchado sus padres. Intenté no interpretar de ninguna manera que me contara que estaría sola en casa por los próximos quince días, para no crear ninguna situación incómoda.

La verdad es que el día de hoy me estaba sirviendo mucho para conocerla mejor, y estaba llegando a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, ella era diferente a las demás. Diferente en el buen y en el mal sentido. Ser diferente auguraba diversión, pero también sabía que sería mucho más difícil.

- ..así que nada, me dejan aquí sola con el gato como si siempre hubieran tenido confianza plena en mi capacidad de supervivencia, cuando cada vez que he ido de viaje un fin de semana o algo así, me llamaban cada tres horas para saber si seguía viva.

- Eso es gracioso. Por cierto, hablando de viajes, ¿de verdad no vas a venir al viaje de fin de curso? Va a ser divertido, y todos tus amigos van, no deberías quedarte en Tomoeda muerta del asco.

- Oh bueno, no sé, nunca voy a esas cosas..

- Eso no es ni media excusa

- Además, si ahora quisiera ir, tendría que participar en la estúpida idea que hayáis escogido para recaudar más dinero.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos elegido una idea estúpida?

- Pues... el hecho de que la media de edad mental de ese instituto ronda los siete años de edad. Dime, ¿qué proyectos habéis escogido?

Maldita sea, tenía razón. La idea de las animadoras era buena porque conseguiríamos dinero, pero el proyecto en sí era ridículo. Pero estaba seguro de que el otro no le iba a dejar indiferente.

- Bueno, sí es cierto que uno de los dos es un tanto.. bueno, es el de las animadoras. Pero el otro que se va a llevar a cabo no tienes ni idea de en qué consiste.

- Sorpréndeme.

- Una subasta.

- ¿De qué?

- De personas. Vaya, suena horrible así dicho, pero es algo que se suele hacer para movidas benéficas.

Su cara mostraba bastante desconfianza.

- ¿Te refieres a esas subastas donde tienes que salir al escenario y la gente puja por una cena contigo o algo así?

- Exactamente

- ¿Y de verdad crees que la perspectiva de participar en un musical de Grease o ser subastada en el instituto es lo suficientemente inspiradora como para que me replantee el ir o no?

- Amañaré las listas para que conste como que has participado en el musical

- Me aburriré de todas formas

- Si no consigo que te lo pases bien durante el viaje haré lo que tú quieras, cualquier cosa

Cayó por un segundo, pensativa, haciendo una mueca graciosa con los labios. Lo había dicho sin pensar, ya la conocía lo suficiente como para sentir miedo de lo que pudiera pasar por su cabeza. Pero bueno, con respecto a ella, ya no tenía nada que perder. Levantó un dedo y lo apoyó sobre mi frente.

- Estarás un mes sin tener sexo con nadie

- Uhh ¿desde cuándo te interesa mi vida sexual?

- Desde nunca, solo me aseguro de que hablas en serio

- Y en el caso de que te aburras, que no ocurrirá porque estaré yo ahí, y tenga que llevar a cabo tu castigo, ¿cómo vas a controlar eso..?

- Bueno, supongamos que a alguna de las animadoras le llegase el rumor de que has cogido.. no sé, ¿hongos? Si, los hongos están bien, en un mes se habrían ido.

Dios, incluso amenazándome tan inteligentemente lo único que hace es atraerme más, ¿por qué tiene que ser lista y guapa a la vez? ¿por qué no podía ser una animadora más?

- Eres un monstruo cruel y despiadado, pero para que veas la confianza que tengo en mí mismo, acepto tu horrible propuesta y en cuanto terminemos de comer nos vamos al centro comercial a comprar trajes de baño

- Claro que no

- Claro que si

Le planté un plato gigante de espaguetis a la boloñesa justo delante suya y con eso puse punto y final a la discusión. Había ganado algo, pero no estaba seguro del peligro que conllevaba el premio.

**Tomoyo POV**

Qué. Horror. De. Día. ¿Ahora qué?

En serio, ¿ahora qué? ¿qué se supone que haces en una situación como esta? ¿suicidarte? ¿matar a alguien? ¿darte a la droga? Lo único que resolví fue darme una ducha y bajar a desayunar. Había escuchado a Eriol salir de la casa, por lo tanto no me preocupó el encontrármelo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero ¿con quién? Todos mis amigos estaban lejos, y a la gente que conocía de Tomoeda.. bueno, no tenía aún tanta confianza con nadie. ¿Qué tal Sakura? Dios no, es un monstruo sin sentimientos, jamás me entendería. ¿Y mi padre? Bueno, es la única persona que nunca se altera por nada, simplemente cambiaré algunos detalles de la historia, como que yo no sabía que era hijo de Sonomi y... poco más. Sí, le llamaré, necesito hablar con alguien o me volveré loca.

Saqué mi maltrecho móvil – la noche anterior había rodado por varias escaleras cuando intentaba llamar a Chiharu para decirle lo borracha que estaba – y busqué el número de mi padre. Por desgracia mi móvil no respondía, estaba completamente muerto, así que tuve que coger el teléfono de la casa. No sabía muy bien cómo empezar, pero lo mejor sería ir directa.

- Hola Tomoyo hija, ¿cómo estás? - su tono casual me hacía sentir como si le hubiera visto ayer mismo

- Muy bien papá. -venga, sin rodeos - Bueno, no muy bien. Verás, anoche me emborraché y acabé en la cama con el hijo de Sonomi, que técnicamente.. es mi hermano ¡pero yo no lo sabía! ¡de verdad! ¡no estoy..

- ¿Qué hijo? - mi padre interrumpió con un tono verdaderamente inusual en él – Sonomi no tiene ningún hijo. A no ser que sea más joven que tú, en cuyo caso creo que lo que has hecho es ilegal.

- Sí tiene un hijo, se llama Eriol, es mayor que yo y...

- Tommy, cariño, hay muchas cosas en esta vida que no puedo asegurar, pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que Sonomi no tiene ningún hijo mayor que tú.

- Pero si vive con ella... ¿por-por qué estás tan seguro? - ¿de qué iba esto?

- Por motivos que, hazme caso, no quieres saber. Solo te diré que, a no ser que el padre de ese chico sea el espíritu santo, no hay manera de que sea hijo de Sonomi.

Colgué el teléfono sin despedirme porque no entendía nada. Según había entendido, y sin querer darle más vueltas a eso porque la idea era repugnante, Sonomi era virgen cuando estuvo con mi padre – Dios, si, es repugnante imaginar eso – así que Eriol no puede ser hijo suyo. ¡Podría simplemente ser adoptado! Eso tendría mucho sentido.

De repente mi cabeza hizo el clic que necesitaba y me levanté dejando caer la silla:

- ¡No somos hermanos! ¡NO SOMOS HERMANOS!

Empecé a bailar y a gritar por toda la habitación mientras comía croissants como si no hubiera mañana. De repente todas mis nauseas habían desaparecido, y lo único que quería hacer era bailar y cantar y todas esas cosas cursis que hacen las chicas en las películas.

- Genial, ya no hay problema si queremos estar jun... quiero decir, que ya no hay problema por que hayamos estado juntos. Esta noche. Porque no se volverá a repetir. Yo no quiero nada con él, solo fue el momento, el alcohol, etc... ¿y por qué me doy explicaciones a mí misma?

No podía esperar para contárselo.

Recogí todo lo que había dejado del desayuno y salí de la casa. Siempre me había dado un poco de vergüenza andar por la calle por la mañana con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, pero hoy era domingo y a esta hora fácilmente podría pasar por una chica que se arregla para ir a comer con sus padres o algo así, ¿verdad?

- Mira mamá, esa chica va disfrazada de panda

Miré a la dirección de donde provenía la voz y vi a un adorable niño rubito de la mano de su madre. Con la otra mano estaba señalando.. ¿a mí? Me miré en el espejo de un coche y no me lo podía creer: tenía dos enormes manchas negras alrededor de mis ojos. ¡Siempre me pasaba lo mismo! ¡olvidaba quitarme el maquillaje antes de meterme a la ducha y al secarme la cara pasaba esto! Qué vergüenza...

Entré en una cafetería cercana y pedí un té con leche para llevar, así mientras podría entrar al baño a limpiarme los ojos de panda. El camarero me miró un poco raro, imagino que por eso de llevar la cara medio tapada por la mano, y me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Le dije que si y rápidamente desaparecí tras la puerta del baño. Por suerte, siempre llevo toallitas desmaquilladoras en el bolso para situaciones como esta.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la barra a recoger mi bebida y pagarle al camarero que esta vez me miraba como si hubiera visto a la Virgen – nada más lejos de la realidad, amigo.

- No entiendo por qué te tapabas la cara, eres preciosa.

Y yo jamás entenderé la facilidad con la que algunos chicos se creen con derecho a incomodarte.

- Oh, gracias, supongo. ¿Cuánto es el café? - Mi tono cortante y mi no sonriente cara, debería haberle hecho suponer que no tenía ningún interés en él. Pero por lo visto eso no funciona así.

- Nada, invita la casa. Bueno, no la casa, invito yo y tú a cambio me das tu móvil.

Su sonrisa estúpida fue lo que me inspiró.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me parece una muy buena oferta. - saqué mi maltrecho móvil y se lo dejé en la mano – Espero que lo disfrutes.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta dejándole con la boca abierta.

**Sakura POV**

La mini siesta durante la película y la comida me habían sentado de maravilla, me encontraba muchísimo mejor, con más energía, como si alguien finalmente hubiera cedido a mis súplicas y me hubiera extirpado el útero – si, sé que soy un tanto desagradable.

Shaoran cumplió su palabra y en cuanto terminó de recoger la mesa y la cocina, me obligó a darme una ducha y vestirme para ir al centro comercial. Por mucho que tuviera más energía, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para impedir que me cogiera en brazos y me metiera en el baño lanzándome la ropa que él mismo había sacado de mi armario junto a más toallas de las que necesitaba. Sí, la verdad es que no hubo manera de negarme.

Salí de la ducha en menos de 10 minutos, lo cual es todo un record para mí, y después de secarme eché un vistazo a la ropa que había escogido para mí. Por suerte y par ami sorpresa, ninguna de las prendas era aquel vestido que mi madre me obligó a comprar, y además todo estaba perfectamente conjuntado: unos vaqueros claros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta que ni recordaba que tenía y mis Vans moradas. Me vestí rápidamente y salí del baño.

- No pensarás salir así ¿no?

Me estaba esperando apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Tú has elegido la ropa, no es mi culpa.

- Me refiero a tu pelo

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo? - En serio ¿qué problema había con mi pelo?

- ¿No piensas peinarte? Te veo enredos desde aquí

- No hay necesidad de peinarme, lo llevo limpio y me da mucha pereza desenredarlo..

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hacia el baño otra vez. Me sentó en un banquito frente al espejo y se puso detrás mía, peine y líquido suavizante en mano.

- En serio, me moriría si tuviera una hija tan perezosa como tú – comentó empezando a echarme esa cosa por la cabeza.

- Y yo estaría desesperada si tuviera un padre como tú, mi padre nunca me ha obligado a peinarme...

- Porque no quiere que estés guapa, así no tendrás más fans de los que ya tienes.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo ningún ''fan''.

- Sakurita, puede que no sean psicópatas como las animadoras, pero no creas que soy el único que ha caído rendido ante tu falta de encantos. Por extraño que te parezca, muchos, y créeme que con muchos me refiero a MUCHOS, te encuentran extremadamente atractiva, algo que hasta ahora yo no había conseguido entender.

No sabía si sentirme halagada, sorprendida o incómoda. Por una parte me estaba halagando, por otra me estaba revelando una información que yo desconocía hasta ese momento, y por otra parte me estaba hablando como si, para él, hasta hace dos meses yo hubiera sido algo así como un monstruo.

- Bueno, a mí todo eso me da igual, no tengo mucho interés en ningún niñato de secundaria.

- Se te olvida que tú eres también una ''niñata de secundaria''

- Pero no soy igual que ellos, no me siento identificada con ellos ni me gusta estar en su compañía. No tengo los mismos intereses, no me importa mi fama o mi reputación en el instituto, soy consciente de que muy pronto acabará y prefiero estar más preparada para la vida real que para vivir eternamente en ''Sensación de vivir''. Y no te ofendas, claro.

Creo que mis palabras no le ofendieron, la verdad, porque siguió con su labor con mi pelo como si nada y mirándome a través del espejo sonriendo.

- Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo perfectamente.

Lo malo es que estaba a punto de creérmelo.

Cuando toda la sesión de estética hubo terminado, cogimos nuestras chaquetas y salimos en dirección al centro comercial, el cual no estaba muy lejos de mi casa. Por el camino, me estuvo contando cosas y le noté inquieto, como si hubiera algo más que quería decirme pero no se atrevía. Tampoco quise preguntar, por si acaso lo que quería era confesarme su amor y crear una situación incómoda.

Entramos en la primera tienda e inmediatamente la dependienta, una chica rubia con un escote que pasaría por una técnica de marketing, se acercó a nosotros, por no decir a él, y con una sonrisa que daba miedo le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, ignorando completamente mi presencia.

- Si, buscamos trajes de baño para ella – dijo señalándome. La chica reparó por fin en mí y, con una mueca de desagrado por la cual deberían despedirla, nos indicó que la siguiéramos.

- Todos estos son los bikinis para niñas, supongo que son los estampados que te gustarán...

La situación se estaba volviendo bastante absurda, esa chica me había declarado la guerra sin siquiera haberme escuchado hablar.

- Bueno, creo que buscamos algo un poco menos... llamativo – dijo Shaoran, el cual no sabría decir muy bien lo que opinaba de esto.

- Ahá. Por aquí están los de mujer, ¿qué talla usas? Yo tengo una 42 así que supongo que la 40 te vendrá bien... - ¿pero de qué va?

- Perdona, pero no sé qué problema tienes en la vista para pensar que necesito sólo una talla menos que tú. Uso una 36, vaca maleducada, y por suerte para ti y tus pocas habilidades con las clientas femeninas, creo que me valdré yo misma para encontrar un traje de baño que me vaya bien. Muchas gracias por tu inútil ayuda.

La dependienta se marchó, no sin antes abrir varias veces la boca para intentar responder algo coherente, pero no pudo. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Shaoran mirándome con asombro y aplaudiendo en silencio.

- Algo tendré que hacer si tú no dices nada..

- ¿Esperabas que yo dijera algo? Suponía que te podías defender sola.. ¡y de qué manera!

Me dio un codazo leve en el brazo y empezó a sacar bañadores de donde la amabilísima dependienta nos había indicado. Cuando me había colgado de los brazos al menos diez modelos distintos, tiró de mí para ir a la caja a pagar.

- ¿No quieres que me los pruebe?

- ¿Es algún tipo de invitación para juguetear en los probadores? - le odié muchísimo por morderse el labio tras decir eso.

- No, idiota, solo lo decía por...

- Te los probarás en casa, es mucho más cómodo y tendré más tiempo para decidir cual te quedas y cual no.

Estaba loco de verdad si esperaba alguna clase de desfile privado al llegar a casa, pero preferí no decirle nada y salir a esperarle fuera de la tienda.

- Creo que por tu culpa esa arpía me ha cobrado el doble del precio de cada cosa, pero bueno, te lo perdonaré en cuanto te los pruebes.

Llegamos a mi casa después de pasar a comprar algo para beber después de la cena, a la que se había auto-invitado en mi casa, y como si de verdad esperara que le hiciera caso, me dio la bolsa con todos los bikinis y se sentó en el sofá expectante.

- ¿Vas en serio? - le pregunté a punto de estallar en carcajadas

- Claro que si, me he ofrecido a amañar los datos para que no tengas que participar en nada en el instituto, llevo todo el día siendo tu esclavo y te he comprado todos esos bañadores ¿qué menos que dejarme ver en qué he invertido mi dinero?

Su argumento era absurdo pero su expresión y su pose lo hacían ver, de alguna manera, coherente. Supongo que es así cómo conseguía convencer a las chicas de cualquier cosa. Pero eso no funcionaría conmigo.

- Estás mal de la cabeza, en serio. Y yo no te he pedido ni obligado a hacer nada de lo que has hecho, así que, como mucho, y por gratitud, te recompensaré algún día haciendo lo mismo, pero no paseándome desnuda para ti...

Tras escucharme se levantó y en dos pasos se situó delante mía. Su aroma a menta y chocolate inundándome, señal de que estaba demasiado cerca. Hice amago de dar un paso atrás, pero su mano rápidamente rodeó mi cintura y me detuvo. En cualquier otra situación, en los que mis niveles de hormonas estuvieran estabilizados, no me habría costado nada empujarle y reírme de su cutre intento de seductor de película antigua. Pero ese no era el caso, no era cualquier otra situación, era ESTA situación en la que mi cuerpo sentía extraña la distancia que él había dejado entre nosotros pese a estar sujetándome para que no me alejara. Sentía el calor de su mano a través de la tela de mi camiseta y, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía pensar nada coherente que decir, había olvidado de qué hablábamos.

- Mira, no soy idiota, y cada vez tengo más claro que nunca va a pasar nada entre tu y yo. Pero aún así me gustas, me gustas y mucho, así que, ya que me he portado tan bien y que estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido contigo y ser solo amigos, déjame ver lo que me estoy perdiendo... aunque solo sea por alimentar ese ego femenino vuestro que os hace disfrutar tanto torturando a los chicos.

Intentaba controlar mi respiración pues la mezcla de su voz grave hablando bajo y despacio y su olor me estaba poniendo verdaderamente nerviosa. A pesar de todo, no estaba confundida, tenía bastante claro que intentaba manipularme, pero por otro lado.. ¿estaba tan mal jugar un poco? Es decir, lo que me había contado de mis ''fans'' en el instituto me había hecho sentir extraña. Nunca había pensado que nadie podría sentirse especialmente atraído por mí. Quiero decir, soy guapa, lo sé, pero en el instituto siempre he intentado ser invisible, no llamar la atención, por eso no he experimentado nunca ese ''placer'' de torturar a los chicos al que él se refiere, aunque sí sepa de qué habla. Además, si ya se daba por vencido, si todo iba a quedar ahí ¿qué había de malo? Al fin y al cabo, dije que hoy me daría un respiro...

- Está bien, ganas esta. Pero te advierto que si te ríes aunque sea de la forma más disimulada posible en cuanto salga por esa puerta con alguno de estos modelitos, te mataré ¿entendido?

Él sonrió y se alejó con los brazos en alto mostrando las palmas, como dejando claro que no tenía ningún peligro. Entré en el aseo del pasillo y me cambié.

**Shaoran POV**

No me podía creer que de verdad hubiera ''ganado'' esta. Y pongo comillas porque, al igual que con la otra, no sabía si el premio sería mejor o peor que haber perdido. Me senté en el sofá a esperar y mientras respiraba profundamente para intentar relajarme, escuché el sonido de la puerta del aseo abriéndose. Tragué saliva y unos segundos después me arrepentí de todo lo que había dicho minutos antes cuando se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de convencerla y, sobre todo, de decirle que me daba por vencido con ella.

El primer modelo que había escogido me dejó sin palabras. Era el típico bikini de dos piezas, atado con lacitos a los extremos, blanco con pequeñas cerezas rojas. ¡Parecía que en la etiqueta, en lugar de la talla, ponía su nombre! Intenté cerrar la boca rápidamente para que no se notara lo mucho que me había impresionado, después de todo, tampoco quería perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Ella se miraba a sí misma mientras volvía a ajustar todos los lacitos, intentando disimular su incomodidad.

- ¿Suficiente..?

Me estaba hablando pero yo no podía escucharla. Estaba completamente perdido mirándola: se pelo suelto cayendo por sus hombros desnudos, su pecho, en el que nunca había reparado por culpa de los malditos uniformes, y que ahora estaba tan a la vista, perfecto, justo del tamaño acorde a mis manos. Su cintura estrecha y sus caderas perfectamente proporcionadas, seguidas por unas delgadas, torneadas e infinitas piernas. Estaba absolutamente perdido, era la chica perfecta, jamás había conocido a nadie que tuviera ese efecto en mí, y vaya si me estaba preocupando.

- Bueno, creo que es suficiente...

Cuando vi que dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el baño, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y la sujeté por la muñeca. Ella se dio la vuelta y me enfrentó confusa.

- Espera

- ¿Qué pasa?

Si, eso, Shaoran ¿qué pasa? Le has dicho que te das por vencido, que no vas a intentar nada más con ella y ahora haces el gesto que siempre viene seguido por un beso romántico, en serio ¿qué pasa? ¿eres imbécil?

- Yo..

- ¿Estás bien? - era plenamente consciente de que mi cara empezaba a sonrojarse, algo que no me había pasado en años

- Ya sé que te he dicho que seremos solo amigos, pero necesito.. de verdad, necesito decírtelo

- ¿Decirme el qué? Me estás empezando a poner nerviosa

Sabía perfectamente que esto era una estupidez, que no servía sino para empeorar las cosas, pero sentía que si no le decía lo que pensaba en ese mismo instante, me iba a explotar la cabeza.

- Sakura..

- ¿Vas a decirme algo o...?

- Eres la chica más guapa que he visto nunca, realmente eres la única chica perfecta que he encontrado. Entiéndeme, no te gusta maquillarte ni ir de compras, no te gusta ser el centro de atención y siempre intentas parecer más fría de lo que eres, pero hoy he tenido la inmensa suerte de comprobar que, en el fondo, eres un pequeño gatito al que le gusta que lo acaricien, y eso es todo lo contrario al resto de chicas ¿sabes? Fingen estar hechas de algodón de azúcar y en el fondo están hechas de hielo, como Azumi. Y por si eso fuera poco, encima tienes la cara más bonita que pueda existir y un cuerpo excesivamente perfecto, que por desgracia para mí, parece hecho a mi medida.. Y lo más increíble de todo, es el efecto que tiene en mí – acerqué a mi pecho la mano que le había agarrado, ya que había dicho todo eso, al menos quería que supiese que era cierto, porque, aparte de un fallo cardíaco, eso era lo único que podía significar que mi corazón latiese de esta manera.

N/A

Hola! :D

Bueno, la cosa va así: yo no pretendía actualizar hoy (aunque eso suena como si de verdad tuviera pensado actualizar otro día concreto xD) así que simplemente me puse a escribir porque el otro día no podía dormir y me puse a pensar qué iba a pasar, así que iba a escribir lo que se me ocurrió. Pero entonces ¿qué pasó? pues que cambié de idea e improvisé (se nota, creo yo jajaja) así que... este es el resultado. Era obvio que Tomoyo y Eriol no eran hermano, como todas ya imaginábais, y podría haber alargado la cosa, pero en realidad me daba un poco de asco la idea xD y SS pues.. ¿qué puedo decir? parece que están cambiando un poco los papeles, él ha decidido que van a ser solo amigos y ahora es ella quien parece empezar a sentir un poco de tensión sexual, pero será por las hormonas ¿no? quién sabe jajaja

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber, porque lo que verdaderamente me ha inspirado para actualizar hoy a pesar de que el capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, ha sido ver que había reviews nuevos :333 Qué feliz me hacen, tanto como el chocolate, o la tarta de queso, o la pizza con piña, o la pasta a la carbonara, o... STOP! Ah si, tengo que aclarar, por si alguien se ha sentido ofendida, que no creo, que no considero la talla 44 o la que haya puesto ahí como ''vaca'' ni nada de eso, simplemente si alguien que te está humillando te saca tres tallas, pues será a lo primero que recurres, no sé, tampoco me ha pasado nunca jajaja

En fin, ya lo dejo, espero que tengáis un buen día y si os apetece dejar un review, lo hagáis, aunque sea para contarme lo mas que escribo o lo mucho que os gusta ir al parque!

Hasta pronto! :D


End file.
